


Avast Jaeger's Ass

by ArcaneStardust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneStardust/pseuds/ArcaneStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may wonder how a butt can possibly measure up to the majesty of a mountain, or the captivating beauty of a painting. The answer is; because this wasn’t just any ass, this was the most perfectly shaped, perfectly sized, perfectly fit piece of ass that mankind had ever had the pleasure of creating. Round yet tight, firm yet supple, bigger than average for someone his age and build but not disgustingly huge. </p><p>It was simply…perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is...it just came to me, haha. There will be one more chapter after this. Please enjoy. I don't own SNK.

Every once in a while this cruel, ugly, merciless world we call home somehow creates a thing of wonder, something so unbelievably amazing that it’s hard to fathom how on earth it came from the same world where greed and hatred reigned supreme. Something that made people stop their busy, hectic lives and just appreciate it for the sheer grace and beauty it possessed.

It may be a natural wonder, such as a mountain, or a work of art like a breathtaking landscape painted by a prodigy. It could be an act of selfless kindness shown to those who’ve lost faith that such things existed, or perhaps simply an offer of friendship to a lonely soul.

However, as poetic and fanciful as all that sounds, the thing of wonder and beauty that the members of the Scouting Legion had come to appreciate was none of those things. This time it wasn’t art, nature, or heroism. No, it was something far more glorious.

It was Eren Jaeger’s ass.

Some may wonder how a butt can possibly measure up to the majesty of a mountain, or the captivating beauty of a painting. The answer is; because this wasn’t just any ass, this was the most perfectly shaped, perfectly sized, perfectly fit piece of ass that mankind had ever had the pleasure of creating. Round yet tight, firm yet supple, bigger than average for someone his age and build but not disgustingly huge.

It was simply…perfect.

It was also incredibly hard not to stare at when the opportunity presented itself. It was an unspoken fact that everyone, even the guys that tried to deny it, would sneak a peek when they got the chance. They were all guilty, every last one of them. Even Commander Erwin was no match for the siren call of Eren's perfect posterior, his cold blue eyes wandering over the shapely mounds when the chance presented itself, although no one would dare call him out on it.

And sometimes, the stars align just right and wonderful things happen to normally unlucky people. One such day, while eating lunch in the dining hall, Eren had accidently dropped a dinner roll onto the cold stone floor, sending it rolling a few feet away, much to his dismay.

“Damn it! Ah well, five second rule!” the brunette exclaimed, quickly standing up from his place on the bench to go chasing after it. Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Sasha shared a table with Eren that night, and they all exchanged knowing glances as they watched him casually walk over to where the piece of bread had fallen. It was a good night to be sure, because there was no way Eren could pick up his roll without bending over.

And bend over he did, and the entire table had stopped what they were doing (some mid chew) to catch of glimpse of the magnificent sight. When Eren reached down to retrieve the fallen baked good his criminally tight white pants stretched ever so slightly, and his military issue apron lifted up just enough to show the gentle curves of his ass beneath them. Jaws dropped when the fabric of his pants seemed to cling even tighter than usual, hugging and emphasizing the firm globes beneath.

Jean’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he took in the sight, and Armin chewed on his bottom lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. Mikasa was the lucky one, because her reaction to seeing her adopted brother’s ass on display was hidden beneath her crimson scarf, although her eyes were just as fixated on that marvelous backside. Normally she glared daggers at anyone who dared to look at Eren in such a way, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to join in. It was no secret that she desired to take their relationship beyond that of “family”.

Sasha seemed to be only mildly interested as she munched on a baked potato, nevertheless ogling Eren just like the rest.

Disappointment washed over them as Eren finally grabbed his prize and blew on it to dislodge any stray hairs or dirt that clung to the surface. The lascivious stares continued even when he stood, because no matter what position he was in, Eren’s ass always kind of…stood out. However, the onlookers quickly snapped back to normal seconds before Eren turned around, biting off a chunk of the roll and returning to his seat.

Another incident had occurred when Eren had been cleaning the barracks per Levi’s request. Once he’d swept and mopped to the older male’s satisfaction, Levi had ordered him to grab a ladder and dust the rafters. Having become accustomed to Levi’s outrageous standards of cleanliness, Eren did not protest, figuring the sooner he got done the sooner he could go spar with Annie or Reiner. It had started out as a simple request to clean, however because Levi had volunteered to hold the rickety ladder for Eren since the others were busy cleaning other parts of the castle, he’d unwittingly gotten an eyeful as the brunette ascended the rungs one by one.

Well, there was also the fact that Levi had just dusted them the day before, but really, you could never clean too much, right?

The way the muscles of Eren’s ass flexed and relaxed as he climbed the ladder was all too enticing, and because Levi was directly below him there was no apron to block his view. The devilishly tight pants that Eren wore were complimented by the straps of his maneuver gear that squeezed his thighs in a most enticing manner. Levi was glad that the brat was too focused on not falling off the ladder while he dusted to notice the older male ogling him like a piece of meat. It was no coincidence that Levi kept finding little spots that Eren had “missed” to keep him busy while the older male studied the curve of his ass and how in the world it could look so firm yet shapely at the same time.

A few other incidences occurred, most notably when he would be asked to retrieve things that just happened to fall and roll under the furniture, or to get a book from the highest shelf, or, worst of all, someone would steal his pants after a quick swim in the nearby stream, forcing him to walk back to the castle in his underwear. He supposed he should have been suspicious of the odd requests or the pranks, but as usual Eren was oblivious to most things until they stared him straight in the face.

It wasn’t until one evening when he had been summoned during mealtime by none other than Armin, his best friend since childhood, to discuss something the blonde deemed urgent and private and not meant to be heard by eavesdroppers. Eren had agreed to meet him outside the dining hall and followed him, unsuspecting, out into the cool, cloudless night.

Unfortunately, Armin’s idea of discussing things was knocking him in just the right spot on the back of his head to make him go unconscious.

Eren finally awoke about ten minutes later, vision blurry as he slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. There was straw scattered about the floor, and he could feel a few pieces sticking into his side as he shifted. The smell of hay and horses told him that he must be in the stables. Considering the last thing he remembered was leaving the dining hall he had every right to be confused. The most pressing thing on his mind was the feel of some type of thick fabric wedged between his teeth and tied tightly behind his head.

He chewed on the fabric in a futile attempt to gnaw through it, only serving to dry out what little saliva he had remaining in his mouth. Someone must have wanted to keep him quiet. Of course they’d been thorough, and when Eren attempted to move his hands he discovered they were tied behind his back with what felt like rope.

Not only his hands, but his feet were bound together as well.

“Ah, you’re awake already. Guess I should have expected as much from someone as stubborn as you.”

That familiar voice, high pitched yet still distinctly masculine, made Eren’s eyes shoot open in surprise. He strained his neck to look in the direction of the voice and spotted a welcome sight; it was Armin, standing behind him a few feet away with a cheerful smile on his face. Eren breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his best friend, and immediately began wriggling against his binds and gesturing towards them with a tilt of his head to convey that he needed help.

“What is it, Eren? You want me to untie you?” he asked innocently enough, a strange look on his face as he watched Eren struggle to free himself. Eren, for the life of him, couldn’t understand why Armin was asking such a thing. Shouldn’t the blonde have untied him the moment he discovered his friend had been captured and bound?

Armin finally walked within his line of sight a few feet away from him, although from his position on the ground Eren could only see the blonde’s boots until he crouched down, a curious look in his sapphire eyes, as if he was eying a beast caught in a trap.

“Sorry Eren, I didn’t want to do it this way but…I couldn’t come up with any alternative. Besides, I’ve been waiting patiently for such an opportunity. Just bear with it for now, okay?” Armin asked almost sweetly, moving a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front Eren’s eyes. Now the brunette was thoroughly befuddled, and his green eyes widened with uncertainty as Armin left his field of vision to circle back around behind him.

What in the world was Armin talking about? What opportunity? It wasn’t like his friend to speak cryptically, and it unsettled him all the more than the blonde was so calm about the entire situation. There was an awkward moment of silence between them, and Eren questioned whether Armin had left until he felt two cold hands on his hips, making him jump in surprise.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I was just thinking…” Armin trailed off for a moment, and Eren swore that he could hear heavy breathing…

“That it might be best to have you on your knees for this,” he added, voice trembling slightly, and Eren felt the blonde’s grip on him tighten before he was forcefully pulled up onto his knees, and because his hands were bound behind him he could not support his upper body on anything but his chest and the side of his face, which was now being ground into the dirt.

Now, Eren may have been inexperienced, but he wasn’t stupid, and he knew that there were only a few reasons why Armin would want him on his knees, ass in the air, bound and silenced in a secluded location in what Eren could only assume was the middle of the night. His mind burned with questions, his stomach twisted with anxiety and worst of all he could not voice his concerns, and so he did the only thing that came to mind; he struggled against his bonds, attempting to summon up all of his strength to break through the ropes.

Too bad he was terrible at using his titan powers when he actually wanted to.

Armin took notice of his friends wriggling and leaned over Eren’s back, close enough that he could speak in a low voice and still be heard.

“It’s okay, Eren, I’m not going to take your virginity or anything, that’d be too cruel…” Armin said in what Eren could only guess was supposed to be a soothing tone. It did little to calm his fears, however, and Eren made a few muffled attempts at conversation as he continued to try and break his bonds. The blonde behind him seemed unconcerned with his efforts, confident that the ropes would hold long enough for him to get what he wanted.

Eren was young and strong, that much was true, but even the hardiest of men fatigued with exertion, and the more he struggled against his bonds the more they began to mercilessly dig into his skin, burning as the rope chafed his wrists.

“You should stop before you hurt yourself, Eren,” Armin stated, leaning over to look his friend in the eye with genuine concern. Taking the opportunity to look Armin straight in the eye, Eren shot him a scathing glare, akin to the one he wore when he spoke of killing all the titans. The blonde looked back at him with a hurt expression, as if he was the victim.

“Please don’t hate me for this, Eren. I’m only human, you know. There’s only so much teasing I can take.”

Eren’s face changed from a look of seething hatred to confusion. Teasing? What the hell was Armin going on about now? When did he ever send such a signal to the blonde? He had noticed a lot of staring lately from his comrades, but he was uncertain as to why.

“Anyway, I think it’s time to get started before anyone comes looking for you. Just be still, okay? I promise I’ll let you go when I’m done,” Armin reassured him, although Eren felt slightly angry at being talked down to like a child. His anger was soon replaced with surprise when Armin reached underneath him to unfasten his belt, and then surprise was quickly replaced with instinct. Eren bucked against his friend like a horse trying to throw a rider, but to no avail.

Obviously, Armin was determined to do whatever it was he wanted to do. It wasn’t like Eren to give up without much of a fight, but without a voice, without his arms or legs, without his titan strength, he was virtually powerless. Whatever kind of rope Armin had used to bind him was made to withstand excessive force, and even though he was strong he could not seem to loosen it one bit.

He supposed he could give in and go along with whatever his friend had planned. He had promised not to violate him, if his word could be trusted. Sensing Eren’s tense muscles finally relaxing as he gave in, Armin took the opportunity to press forward, blindly fumbling with Eren’s belt. Without much resistance his belt came undone, leaving his pants loose enough for Armin to yank them down, revealing his bare ass to the cool night air.

“Really, Eren, don’t you have any shame? Walking around with no underwear on?” the blonde mused, and Eren felt his face heat up in embarrassment, redness coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

It wasn’t like he’d meant to go commando, it was just that he hadn’t gotten the chance to wash his clothes in a few days…

Eren grunted in protest as Armin stepped back to admire his handiwork. There, out in the open for all to see, was the object of everyone’s desires. Two slightly rounded globes that were a shade paler than the rest of Eren’s lightly tanned skin that put all other asses to shame. Eren flushed with embarrassment at being exposed and ogled, and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why Armin was doing this. They were childhood friends, weren’t they? Then why…

He was immediately snapped back to reality as he heard a loud smacking noise, followed immediately by a sharp sting on his left cheek. Armin had slapped his ass none too gently, leaving a light red mark in his wake. The blonde proceeded to gently knead the abused flesh before sending another open palmed slap against his right cheek, this time harder than the last. Eren made a few muffled grunts through the fabric between his teeth, and Armin withdrew his hands in apology.

“Sorry Eren, guess I got a little carried away. I promise I’ll be done soon.”

Eren was busy reeling from the painful sting in his backside, eyes wide as he was completely taken aback at how much it had hurt and how forceful the blonde had been. He hadn’t been spanked since he was a child, and it was certainly a hell of a lot more awkward as an adult, especially when he wasn’t entirely sure that he disliked the sharp pains that accompanied the blow.

When the clinking of another belt being undone rang in his ears, Eren completely froze. Armin had promised not to take him, right? Then why was he…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a breathy gasp escape the blonde, and had he been able to see behind him he would have known that Armin had freed his hardened length from his pants and gripped it firmly, stroking himself slowly as he once again grabbed a handful of Eren’s ass and kneaded it like dough. Eren could guess what his friend was up to while kneeling behind him, and his face flushed in realization when he finally came to the conclusion that Armin was pleasuring himself to the sight of his ass. He stilled in disbelief at the sounds of Armin’s pants and moans.

Eren could feel a slight trembling in the hand that was clutching his backside, indicating that Armin wasn’t far from finishing. A few beads of clear liquid had seeped from the tip to serve as lubrication as his strokes became jerky and erratic, and despite being tied up like a prisoner and thoroughly humiliated, Eren found his own cock growing hard at the desperate sounds his friend was making as he practically rutted himself against his ass.

At one point Armin was so far into it that he slid his slick cock in between the cleft of Eren's ass, rubbing himself between them but not entering the brunette. Eren’s cock hung fully aroused between his legs in spite of the wrongness of the entire situation, and he desperately wished his wrists weren’t bound if only to relieve the ache. He’d never really thought of Armin as anything but his best friend, and yet maybe because of his raging hormones he had no qualms about whether he was male or female. He just wanted to get off.

_I want more…_

“ _Ahh,_ Eren, I’m so close…” Armin hissed through gritted teeth as he began to thrust between them, squeezing Eren’s ass cheeks around him to create a delicious friction. The slick tightness was enough to drive him completely wild with desire, and the blonde pulled away to avoid soiling Eren’s shirt. Gripping Eren’s hip with one hand, Armin used the other to wrap around his length, pumping himself mercilessly until he could feel himself reaching his climax.

“Sorry Eren, I can’t stop…” he choked out between gasps, and with a few more quick strokes he felt his orgasm wash over him. Armin cried out as he came, thick strands of white hot liquid landing on Eren’s ass and dripping down over his thighs. The blonde shuddered as he emptied himself, and Eren groaned low in his throat at the feeling of the warm liquid coating his sweat slicked skin. It wasn’t long before Armin fell to his knees with exhaustion, breathing heavily and wiping away a few beads of sweat that had collected on his brow.

The sight of Eren’s lightly tanned ass covered in his semen was almost enough to get the blonde hard again, but it was far too soon and his softened member was unresponsive for the time being. After a few moments of resting and regaining his composure, Armin noticed that Eren had remained still for quite some time, and immediately a pang of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. What had he done to his best friend? The one who had saved his life? There was no way Eren was going to let him get away with something like this. In an effort to redeem himself Armin retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned up the mess before it had a chance to dry.

He had come prepared, determined to keep his promise to free Eren and protect himself from the brunette’s wrath at the same time. After he tucked himself back into his underwear and fastened his belt he reached into his jacket to retrieve a pocket knife sharp enough to cut Eren’s bonds. Standing on shaky legs, Armin bent over his friend and placed the knife in Eren’s hand in such a way that he could cut himself free.

“I’m really sorry, Eren, but you’ll have to get yourself out of those ropes. I know you’re probably pissed so I’m going to hide for a while. Please forgive me.”

With that the blonde took his leave, doing his best to ignore the muffled protests from Eren as he closed the stable doors behind him. The brunette cursed to himself, more so that he’d been used and left hard as a rock than because he’d been put in this position at all. Pressing a button on the pocket knife to withdraw the blade, Eren positioned it beneath the ropes and began to cut in a sawing motion, relieved when felt the binds finally begin to loosen without much effort. After about fifteen minutes his wrists were cut loose and he untied the gag in his mouth, spitting it out and immediately sucking in a breath of fresh, cool air.

Now that he was free he made short work of his ankle binds, thankful that he could finally stand and get the blood circulating in his feet once more. Although he had already healed from the rope burns his wrists still ached and his mouth was painfully dry. Eren reluctantly tucked himself back into his pants, deciding that now was not the time to be getting off, not when he’d just been kidnapped and used as wank material for Armin. He should have been angry about it, and a tiny part of him was, but mostly he just wanted to know why the blonde had done it. He supposed he’d have to find out from Armin later, after he was finished wanting to knock his teeth in.

Eren returned to his lonely bed in the basement, too tired and sexually frustrated to go hunting for Armin. It could wait till the morning, at least, and within minutes of collapsing on top of the down stuffed mattress he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Eren awoke bright and early to do his routine exercises to keep himself in fighting shape. Out in the courtyard the early morning sun had barely begun to peek over the horizon, and Eren rubbed a bit of sleep out of his eyes, more than a little pissed off that Armin had kept him up so late for his own self-indulgence. Luckily it was just a run of the mill training day with no missions planned, so he could get away with being a bit sluggish without worrying about his life being on the line.

The rest of the 104th training squad that had opted to join the Scouting Legion were present as well, some of them doing warm up stretches while others opted to chat amongst themselves until someone with authority chided them for it. As Eren made his way over to join them, a familiar female voice called out to him, asking him to stop. Eren turned to see Petra running towards him, stopping a few feet away to catch her breath. The redhead looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Ah, there you are, Eren!"

"What is it, Petra?"

Once the redhead caught her breath, she stood up and looked at Eren, smiling gently.

"Corporal Levi wants you on cleaning duty this afternoon. He said to report to him as soon as you finish your morning exercise."

_Ugh, just what I need._

"Ah...alright. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, see ya!" She waved goodbye and booked it back to the castle, leaving Eren to his thoughts.

Eren heaved a sigh. He didn't particularly enjoy morning exercises, but he despised cleaning duty. He purposely took his time warming up and stretching, postponing what he knew was inevitable. His training regimen went smoothly but passed far too quickly for liking, and before he knew it the position of the sun in the sky told him it was noon.

Sweat soaked and fatigued, Eren had to force himself to skip bathing right away, convinced that he would only become dirty again when he cleaned the castle of all the layers of filth that had built up over the ages. Taking a much needed breather, Eren pulled a bandana out of his pocket, the one he always kept tucked away for those random instances where Levi would find something that needed cleaning right away. His muscles ached and burned after his workout, and the thought of climbing a ladder at the moment made him cringe...

_Maybe I can sneak out and take a quick nap before anyone notices. But where could I go that no one would find me?_

Eren glanced around the training grounds, desperately searching for a place to rest, until his eyes finally fell upon the stables. Normally they were unoccupied by anyone except the stablehands, unless the horses were needed for a mission.

_It shouldn't take long..._

* * *

 

Glancing around to ensure that he was alone save for a few horses, Eren ducked into one of the freshly mucked out stalls and closed the gate behind him. He'd come here for a nap, and when he collapsed into a pile of straw he finally relaxed, settling into his makeshift bed.

However, sleep did not come so easily.

Something about being in the same place that Armin had done those things to him, for some unknown and completely annoying reason, sent the blood rushing to his nether regions. He'd kept himself from giving into the temptation to finish what the blonde had started rather well up until now. But the fact that he was alone, and that he had some time to spare tempted him all the more to touch himself to relieve the ache that never really left.

Kneeling in the fresh pile of straw, Eren unbuckled his belt as quietly as possible, although the fact that he could be discovered at any moment only served to excite him further.

He quickly freed his growing erection from the confines of his underwear, leaving his pants on but loosened around his hips. Already he was painfully aroused, clear droplets forming at the tip of his cock to serve as makeshift lubricant. It wasn't really the thought of his friend doing those things to him that turned him on, but the act of being bound and forced to submit to someone as they used him that did it. It was fucked up, he knew, but if he was secretly a masochist, then so be it. All he needed was release.

Eren gathered a few beads of precum on his fingers and used them to slick up his length, a low groan escaping his throat as his digits caressed the burning hot flesh. He bit his bottom lip to quiet himself as he began to move his hand up and down, teasing himself at first, a jolt of pleasure coursing through him as he finally began to relieve the ache building within.

Thoughts of the night before came unbidden into his mind; images of Armin leaning over him tied and submissive and helpless on the ground while the blonde used him for some kind of fuck toy. It should have disgusted him, made him uneasy, yet all it served to do is make him pump his cock even faster. It was quite stuffy in the stables during midday, and beads of sweat had begun to form on his brow and the palms of his hands. The heat was mildly uncomfortable, but Eren had delved too far into the realm of pleasure to even think about stopping.

His legs began to tingle from sitting on them for too long, and as he shifted to regain blood flow to them he found himself leaning forward onto his knees with his arms flat on the ground to support him until his ass was in the air. It was the same position he’d been forced into the night before, on all fours like some kind of animal, panting and groaning as he applied just the right amount of pressure to the tip of his cock to send pleasure coursing through his veins. He was already close to his orgasm, but felt somewhat unsatisfied with ending it so early.

Guys fucking each other wasn’t a new concept to him; in fact it occurred quite often during training. It was just something that happened when you put a bunch of hormonal teenagers in a mutual sleeping area with no privacy to take care of their needs by themselves. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that guys would take it in the ass, or the mouth, or just jerk each other off to relieve themselves. He’d never taken part in it before, but he had been curious as to why on earth anyone in their right mind would want something rammed up their backside.

It was time to find out.

Eren coated two of his fingers with a bit of the precum that was now generously dripping down his length, smearing the clear liquid between them and feeling his cock twitch in anticipation of what he was about to do. Instinctively he spread his knees as far apart as his pants would allow (he didn’t want to fully undress, just in case someone did happen along), his ass now sticking up into the air like some kind of bitch in heat.

Eren reached back behind him, sliding one finger between the cleft of his ass until he found his entrance. He rubbed the tip of his digit in slow circles around the ring of muscle, slicking himself up thoroughly before daring to slip inside. It didn’t hurt much, and with a bit of resistance he pushed in to the knuckle, tightening around the foreign sensation of being penetrated. It wasn’t pleasurable yet, but he continued until his finger was completely engulfed, marveling at how incredibly hot it felt inside of him.

He wriggled his finger around a bit, exploring the new sensations, the feeling of being filled with something making his cock twitch. If one finger could feel pretty good, then two fingers were bound to feel even better. Using the tip of his middle finger, Eren stretched his hole ever so slightly to accommodate another digit, the muscle becoming more pliable as he forced himself to relax. The second finger slid in fairly easily compared to the first, however he wasn’t expecting the sudden burning pain that assaulted him when it was fully inside.

Eren’s breath hitched in his throat, and the walls of his ass constricted around him in response to the feeling of being uncomfortably stretched, and once again he forced himself to relax his muscles, breathing deeply and letting himself get accustomed to the feeling. After another minute he finally dared to move, wriggling his fingers around and sliding them in and out slowly. It felt mildly uncomfortable until he curved his fingers upwards after thrusting them inside, hitting a spot deep inside of him that sent intense waves of pleasure coursing through his veins.

It was all he could do to bite down hard on his lip to stifle a moan, a few beads of fresh blood bubbling up from the abused skin but quickly dissipating as his body began to regenerate on its own. He’d touched himself plenty of times before, but never had he felt anything quite as amazing as that. If only he’d discovered the joys of fingering himself much sooner…

_Again…I need more…_

His cock hung swollen and weeping between his legs as he began to move faster this time, sliding his fingers in and out while unconsciously thrusting back against them, seeking to drive them deeper inside until he could find the magic spot once again. It wasn’t long before he brushed against it once more, this time unable to keep himself from crying out as the feeling washed over him again. A steady pressure was building within his body, face flushed and lips parted as he panted heavily, sweat building between his skin and clothing and making his shirt stick to his back and chest uncomfortably.

His eyes half lidded, Eren rocked backed against his fingers desperately, and soon his back was arched upwards so that he could use his other hand to pump his neglected length in time with his thrusts. He no longer cared about how loud he was being, figuring that the stables would be one of the last places anyone would look should they seek him out. Squeezing his cock mercilessly, Eren thought to himself that he’d never, ever been this hard before, and he could feel himself drawing closer to completion.

How would it feel to have someone inside of him? If fingers felt this good…

His legs were shaking now, thighs quivering  as he continued to work himself to completion. Another brush against his prostate and Eren could no longer control himself; with one more desperate thrust into his hand he came, mouth open in a silent scream as waves of pleasure the likes of which he’d never even dreamed of racked his body. His cock pulsated in his hand, sending thick, pearly white strands of semen spilling from the tip, some landing on his hand while the rest soiled the freshly pitched straw of the stall.

 Glistening with sweat and breathless, Eren collapsed on his side into a boneless heap. Aftershocks of his orgasm caused him to tremble slightly, and he was far too gone to care about pulling his pants back up. His bangs stuck to his forehead, glued there by sweat, and Eren wiped his brow with the back of his sleeve before removing his bandana and wiping off the sticky liquid from his hands and tossing it to some random spot in the stall. A few minutes reprieve gave him enough energy to sit up, head swimming from the heat and the aftermath of his pleasure.

_I’d better get back before Corporal finds out I skipped cleaning duty…_

Standing on shaky legs, Eren pulled up his pants and fastened his belt before dusting himself off. He’d only caught a glimpse of Levi that morning in the dining hall during breakfast but hadn’t seen him since. Hopefully that meant that he could sneak back to the castle and hurriedly finish his chores without the older male noticing…

The sound of the stable doors opening and footsteps echoing throughout the small space gave him a start, his heart hammering in his chest as he realized he was no longer alone. The heavy sound of a horse’s hooves on the dirt floor accompanied by a soft muttering drew nearer to the stall he was in, and Eren hoped against hope that it was just the stable hand doing his job…

 The brunette ducked behind the stall door as the person leading the horse drew close enough that Eren could hear the beast’s snorts as it pawed at the ground.

“Easy girl, I got you fresh hay and water and cleaned your stall. You should be grateful.” Eren flinched as the familiar voice of Corporal Levi met his ears, deep and calm as always. The brunette frantically looked around the stall he currently occupied, cursing under his breath when he noticed that the water and hay had been recently changed, along with the straw…

_Oh no. No, no no…if he finds out I’m in here and not back at the castle…please don’t let this be the stall, please…_

Luck was apparently not on his side as he heard the stall door creak open behind him, followed by silence. Eren reluctantly looked over his shoulder, coming face to face with Levi’s boots. The brunette looked up at the Corporal, something he’d never had to do before, shrinking back under the other’s intimidating gaze. His heart raced, his mouth ran dry, and his pupils were surely blown to the size of saucers. There was no way he was getting out of this without being punished...

Levi took in the scene before him; there was Eren, kneeling on all fours before him with pieces of straw sticking out in several different directions from the teen’s hair, pants covered in dirt and emerald green eyes wide open in fear.

Most importantly, however, Eren was in the perfect position to show off how nicely his ass filled his sinfully tight pants. It took all of his self-restraint not to cop a feel right them and there.

“…”

Eren’s mind raced with what to do next, what he could possibly say to get himself out of this mess.

“Ah, sir, I can explain, really…” Eren moved to sit up on his knees and explain, but was quickly cut off by Levi.

“Don’t move. Stay right there, just like that.”

Eren blinked, confused. “Sir?”

“I’m going to put my horse in another stall, and then I’ll be back to deal with you, so _don’t move.”_ There was something dark in Levi’s normally smooth voice, and Eren could only nod in response as fear gripped his body.

_This is all your fault, Armin…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...writer's block and multiple stories have been hell...anyway, this is going to be 3 chapters after all, the next one featuring Jean and Eren. Hope you enjoy!

_There’s no way I’m getting out of this…_

Eren tried to calm down, tried to stop the adrenaline from surging through his body and making his heart race, his mouth go dry, and his limbs tingle. Normally his mood lifted when the Corporal showed up, some kind of after effect of all the hero worship he’d lavished upon the older male since he was small. Now though, he was filled with dread as he heard the familiar boot clad footsteps heading back in his direction.

Levi had told him not to move, and he had done just that. His knees ached, his elbows were sore and irritated from being ground into the bed of straw beneath him, and he was sweating worse than ever. The humiliation of being forced to stay on all fours like some kind of animal was nothing compared to the fear of what the Corporal had in store for him.

Without warning Levi returned and picked him up by the back of the shirt before roughly shoving him backwards until his back slammed into the far wall of the stall. It didn’t hurt really, but the sheer strength in that shove left him reeling, and it was all Eren could do to keep from falling flat on his ass. Before he could blink, Levi was on him, arms on either side of his head effectively pinning him in and preventing any attempt at escape.

“You little shit, suddenly deciding it’s okay to skip cleaning duty to come have a roll in the hay? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Levi’s face was only inches from Eren’s, and an involuntary blush crept up from his neck to the tip of his ears despite the livid glare his Corporal was giving him.

_He’s so close…_

“I didn’t…I mean…I just came here for a nap…” It wasn’t a lie. Not really. Plans change all the time.

Grey eyes the color of rain laden clouds regarded him with disdain. “So you’re admitting to be a lazy ass? Then why were you not sleeping when I found you?” Levi cocked his head to the side, putting Eren on the spot. Levi was still wearing his bandana that he used for cleaning on his head, and had he not been threatening to throttle Eren at the moment, the brunette might have found it cute.

Eren’s eyes darted around the room, actively avoiding looking Levi in the eye. “I uh…woke up when I heard you come in…”

Levi snorted, completely unconvinced. “You’re a terrible liar, Eren. I’m not fucking dumb. Tell me which of the other brats you dragged in here for a quick fuck on my time so I can punish you both accordingly.”

Eren blinked, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. “Pardon me?”

Levi scowled. “You heard me, Jaeger. Who did you have to sweet talk into fucking the likes of you?”

Eren sputtered.  Never had he expected his Corporal to be so…vulgar. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like hearing those kinds of things said in that low, sultry tone, however he wished it wasn’t an accusation. “I didn’t…there’s no one else here, I swear!”

Levi searched Eren’s face for the telltale signs of lying; excessive blinking, sweating, shifting eyes. When he found only a horrified stare, he decided that Eren probably wasn’t lying. “I see. Then you came in here for some one on one time with your hand?”

When Eren averted his eyes and bit his lip, Levi knew he had his answer. A devilish smirk threatened to break out on the Corporal’s face at catching the teen red handed, so to speak, but he suppressed it.

“Well, how was it? Was blowing your load all over my freshly cleaned stall while shirking your responsibilities worth it, hmm?” Levi forced Eren’s legs apart with his knee, sliding it upwards until it connected with the brunette’s crotch. Eren was completely bewildered by Levi’s actions, but soon his surprise was replaced with a sudden jolt of pleasure as the older gently ground his knee into Eren’s hardening cock.

“What kind of disgusting things did you think about while you touched yourself?”

Eren’s heart hammered in his chest and he desperately wished that Levi would stop staring at him like that, like he could read Eren’s thoughts. He hadn’t imagined anyone in particular during, just being dominated. Something he’d never really thought he’d get off on, not after being beaten and caged like an animal.

_I wouldn’t mind thinking of you, Corporal._

“I…I never did anything like that…” Eren choked out between pants as Levi pressed harder into his growing erection. Levi scoffed at the brunette’s audacity to lie to his face.

Levi leaned in until his breath was hot against the shell of Eren’s ear, making him shiver. “Lying to your superiors is a serious offense, Eren. I think some punishment is in order,” his voice was low and dangerous, and Eren felt his chest tighten at the threat. Last time Levi had punished him he’d lost a tooth…and that was just for show.

Levi stepped back, removing his knee from Eren’s crotch and making the boy let out a pitiful little whine at the loss of contact.

“Turn around,” Levi ordered, and without hesitation Eren obeyed, turning to face the wall behind him.

“Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs” Levi said firmly, and Eren felt himself grow even harder.

He felt a strange giddiness at being ordered around; well, he was always ordered around, but this was different. There was something about the deep, husky sound of Levi’s voice ordering him that sent little shivers up his spine. Just how many people wanted the Corporal like this, to take him, or be taken by him? Eren imagined it was it a lot. He’d heard talk of the Corporal’s pretty face from men and women alike.

Eren had entertained the idea a few times; Levi was attractive, strong, and his childhood hero. If there was anyone he would fantasize about, it would be him.

Eren did as he was told, bracing his hands against the wall and turning around with his back facing the Corporal, an oddly submissive gesture considering Eren normally never turned his back on anyone he didn’t trust at least a little bit. It only proved that he trusted Levi more than anyone sans Mikasa and Armin. He could practically feel Levi devouring him with his eyes as he spread his legs apprehensively, unintentionally putting emphasis on his ass.

Levi would never get tired of admiring the way Eren’s pants clung tightly to his form, showing off every curve and dip of his ass in the most enticing way possible. It was his lucky day, because now he had a chance to actually touch the glorious expanse of Eren’s ass instead of just admiring it from afar. Without hesitation Levi stepped up behind the brunette and squeezed a fleshy cheek firmly, making Eren jump in surprise.

“I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now, Eren,” Levi mused, kneading Eren’s ass like dough, “the reason why everyone is always staring at you.”

Eren thought about it for a moment. He was so used to all the stares he got because of his titan shifting capabilities that he’d learned to just ignore them. It hadn’t slipped his notice that the room would get strangely quiet when he walked in, however, or how everyone would pretend that they hadn’t seen him at all. It didn’t quite click that Levi massaging his ass was a huge clue.

“No…not really…” Eren admitted, voice cracking from embarrassment and arousal.

Levi snorted. “Tch. Too bad Arlert didn’t let you borrow some of that brainpower of his. Oh well, it doesn’t matter.” Levi leaned in close to Eren, his hips grinding into the smaller male’s backside so that he could feel just how hard he was. And how large.

“Look what you’ve done to me, Eren. It’s your fault that I got like this, so it’s your responsibility to take care of it.” Levi rolled his hips against Eren’s ass for emphasis, and the brunette gasped.

Eren balked; the Corporal was hard because of _him?_

“Of course, I don’t advocate rape; if you object I will leave. However, your punishment might not be as pleasant as what I’m about to do now,” Levi purred, face resting on Eren's shoulder as he ground his hard length against him once more.

Eren gulped. His body was screaming _fuck yes_ but his mind was in a jumble; he was a virgin, at least in the penetrative sense. He’d fooled around a few times before, but it had never gone beyond heavy petting and dry humping. He wasn’t stupid, he knew it would probably hurt like hell but…if the Corporal was experienced perhaps it could feel good…

He also remembered the odd thrill he’d gotten when Armin had rendered him nearly helpless and used him…

“I…I want it,” Eren confessed, voice barely above a whisper. Levi felt his cock grow painfully hard at those words. He wanted nothing more than to strip the brat naked and plunge inside of him right then, but his willpower held him back. Besides, it would be more fun for Eren to get things rolling.

Levi stepped back to give Eren some space. “Eren, take your pants off. Not all the way, in case we need to leave, but down to your ankles.”

Eren wordlessly obeyed, unfastening his belt and sliding down the loosened white pants over his ass, then his thighs, before finally letting them fall around his feet. Somehow Levi wasn’t the least bit surprised that Eren had seemingly forgotten to put on underwear that morning, leaving his ass bare in the cool midday air.

Eren was as red as a heap of tomatoes, but he didn’t move to cover himself; if Levi wanted to see him like this, then he would do his best to make a show of it.

Levi tilted his head to the side in interest. “Spread your legs, Eren. I want to see all you have to offer,” he ordered, and Eren shivered at the husky tone that had accompanied his Corporal’s voice.

Eren spread his knees far enough apart to give Levi a spectacular view; in addition he used his hands to spread his cheeks enough to show off the tight ring of muscle around his virgin entrance enticingly. Levi licked his lips at the sight; he hadn’t really expected Eren to be so eager. Although so far as Levi had seen he was a ball of hormones and rage, so it shouldn’t have been that surprising.

“Is this what you want, Corporal?” Eren asked innocently, finger brushing lightly over his hole.

Levi was dumbstruck at the brat’s apparent balls of steel; few people had ever outright challenged him to something in his life, and the sight of Eren spread open, teasing, obviously wanting his cock was enough to make his length twitch in his pants, the sensitive flesh already painfully hard. He took a step closer, seemingly appraising a priceless piece of art as he devoured Eren with his eyes.

“…”

After what seemed like an eternity, Levi approached him once more, the older male’s wandering hands sneaking under his shirt and gliding over the expanse of his chest, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“I see you worked up a sweat jerking yourself off. Was it that good?”

Eren didn’t answer, instead focusing on the hand that was feeling him up slowly, teasingly. He willed it to go lower, to touch the part of him that ached with need. Levi seemed to sense his eagerness, and brushed the tips of his fingers against the base of Eren’s cock, stroking the soft brown curls that rested there. It wasn’t nearly enough, and Eren whimpered in disappointment.

Levi hummed into his ear, purposely keeping his hand away from Eren’s now leaking erection. His head was resting on the younger male’s shoulder, and he could see Eren’s cock standing at full attention between his legs. It made the heat in Levi’s stomach coil tighter with need, his  eyes devouring the bigger than average length and the reddened tip that had begun to collect clear beads of liquid. His other hand stroked the brunette’s taut stomach in lazy circles, and every touch seemed to leave a trail of fire in its wake. Eren’s body temperature was usually abnormally high due to his titan shifting capabilities, but right now he felt as if he would burst into flames at any moment. “Did you finger yourself, Eren?” Levi asked, voice low and raspy.

Eren nodded. There was no reason to lie now. “Uh-huh.”

“And did it feel good? Fucking yourself with your own fingers, spreading your ass open wide? Tell me, if I stick my cock in, will your tight little hole swallow me up?” Levi’s hand that been curled around the base of Eren’s cock now wrapped around the shaft and gave a lazy tug that made the brunette  groan and buck into his touch.

"Nnn...I'd do my best, sir."

Levi exhaled sharply against the shell of Eren's ear. “Are you a virgin, Eren?”

The question took him off guard, and Eren hung his head, cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. “Y-yeah…well…I mean I’ve fooled around but I’ve never…” Eren’s voice lowered to barely above a whisper, “gone all the way…”

Levi made a sound of affirmation, curious as to what Eren meant by fooling around but not wanting to waste precious time asking. “I figured. I promise I’ll show you a much better time than any brat your age possibly could.”

Eren wasn’t sure if he should feel insulted at Levi supposing he was a virgin, but the promise that he would blow his mind was enough to make him overlook it.

“Um, before we…” Eren trailed off, face an impressive shade of scarlet. Levi arched a brow in question, and after a moment of gathering his courage, Eren continued. “Before we…do this…can I…” Eren mumbled the last part, and Levi completely missed whatever the brunette was babbling about.

“What is it?”

“Um…can I….” Eren took a deep breath, “canIkissyouCorporalLevisir?” he blurted out, words a long string of nearly incoherent nonsense. Luckily, Levi had deciphered the meaning this time. Eren chewed his bottom lip, looking rather ashamed at having bothered asking.

Levi folded his arms, a bit surprised at the brat’s sentimentality. “Why?”

Eren reluctantly looked Levi in the eye, cheeks scarlet. “I just…well…I always imagined my first time being a little more…romantic.” There was an almost dreamy look in Eren’s eyes that were shining in the midday light streaming through the window.

Levi snorted. “How very ladylike of you, Jaeger. I suppose I can indulge you.”  Levi leaned forward and grabbed Eren by the chin, turning his head towards him just enough to capture the brunette’s lips with his own. Eren’s eyes widened considerably; he hadn’t expected Levi to comply, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. The Corporal’s lips were deceptively soft, much softer than Eren had anticipated, and his own lips tingled as he scrambled to return the kiss, unsure exactly how it was done, considering it was one of a handful of kisses he’d ever participated in. There wasn’t a lot of emotion in it, but just the fact that Levi had gone along with his sappy request was enough to make Eren smile into the kiss before grabbing the back of Levi’s neck and kissing him deeper.

He did not expect Levi to get into it, and before he could blink he was being whirled around the face the Corporal. Levi captured his lips once more, pressing their chests together and grinding his clothed erection against Eren’s exposed cock, eliciting a high pitched keening sound from the brunette. Eren clutched at Levi’s chest, shamelessly grinding his hips into the older male's in desperation. Levi groaned and pulled away from the kiss, panting.

“Fuck, Eren.” Levi reached down to unbuckle his uncomfortably tight pants, surprised when Eren grabbed his wrist in protest.

“Let me do it.” The look on Eren’s face was a mixture of lust and determination, and Levi did not feel like arguing. In fact, Eren eagerly wanting to take out his cock was more than a little exciting.

“…” Levi let his hands fall to his sides, relinquishing control to Eren, who made quick work of his belt, tugging his pants down just enough to expose his plain black cotton underwear that had a growing damp spot near the head of his cock. Eren looked up at Levi, golden eyes communicating where his mouth did not; _is it okay if I continue?_

Levi nodded silently, and Eren hooked his index fingers below the waistband of the stretchy material and tugged them south, exposing Levi’s painfully hard erection to the cool air. Eren took a moment to look him over, admiring the way his Corporal’s cock stood straight up and flushed just for him, the size surprising for someone of Levi’s stature. At the base Eren could see that Levi took great care to keep himself groomed; his pubes were neatly trimmed, making the brunette feel a bit self-conscious about his own tangle of brown curls below.

Apparently he’d taken too long of a look because Levi had cleared his throat loudly and was glaring down at him.

“Stop fucking sitting there useless; do something before I shove my cock down your throat until you choke on it.” Levi had said it sarcastically, not really meaning it, but the look on Eren’s face was strangely playful.

The brunette smirked up at him mischievously. “Do it.”

It was Levi’s turn to look surprised. “What?”

“I said, do it. I’ve never done it before, but I can learn, so just do it.” Eren grasped Levi’s length and ran his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-cum that had collected there. Levi hissed, gritting his teeth at the brunette’s tight grip. Eren took that for approval, and he continued to massage the head, admiring the way it slicked his thumb.

“You’re really asking for it, you know that, shitty brat?”

Eren hummed in response and leaned forward to give the tip a flick of his tongue, making Levi shudder and grab him roughly by the shoulders. Eren didn’t really know what he was getting into, having only heard tales and an occasional glimpse of the other guys in the barracks giving blow jobs, but he got the gist of it. Liking the way Levi gripped onto him tightly, Eren continued to lavish his cock with his tongue, licking up the base to the tip and paying extra attention to the underside of the head.

It tasted faintly of soap with a hint of musk, and just the scent was enough to have Eren’s cock twitching between his legs. So this is what his Corporal smelled like.

As much as Levi enjoyed Eren’s warm tongue worshipping his cock, it simply wasn’t enough. Without warning Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair and tugged on it gently, rubbing his cock against Eren’s slightly parted lips expectantly. “If you’re so eager, then hurry up and put my cock in your mouth.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eren opened his mouth wider than necessary and slid the tip of Levi’s cock in, sucking lightly. Not content with only part of his cock being paid attention to, Levi grabbed the back of Eren’s head and pushed the boy’s head down farther, forcing the majority of his cock into the moist, warm heat of Eren’s mouth, groaning when he was almost completely engulfed. Eren nearly choked but managed to stifle his gag reflex enough to take Levi up to the hilt, the head hitting the back of his throat.

“Mmm, that’s it, Eren, take all of my cock into that filthy little mouth of yours,” Levi purred, tangling his fingers in Eren’s brown locks and sighing. Eren made a muffled sound around the thick cock in his mouth, a bit surprised at how just sucking his Corporal off was getting him rock hard. He breathed through his nose as Levi pulled out halfway before thrusting back in roughly, nearly choking him. Eren raked his nails across Levi’s soft inner thighs to brace himself.

“Am I going to have to do all the work, Jaeger? Suck my cock like you mean it. I fucking hate lazy blowjobs.” Levi prompted him by pushing down on the back of his head and Eren took it as the signal to start. Copying Levi’s earlier actions, Eren let his cock slide out of his mouth halfway before swallowing it whole once more, sucking lightly and using his tongue to lap up any pre-cum that escaped the slit. Levi let out a hum of encouragement, and Eren continued, bobbing his head back and forth and sucking harshly, greedily taking all of Levi’s cock into his mouth over and over again until saliva and pre-cum were dripping down the corners of his mouth and chin.

Levi let his head fall back as Eren worked his cock, keeping a tight grip on the brunette’s hair to signal him to speed up or slow down. Despite Eren being new to the whole sucking dick thing Levi had to put his efforts up there as one of the best blowjobs he’d ever received. Perhaps it was due to his eagerness; either way, the kid was a natural. Every now and then he’d make obscene sucking and slurping noises, using his hand to pump the base of Levi’s length. Stupidly attractive golden eyes would look up to him every now and then for approval, which Levi gave in wordless gasps and low moans.

It seemed that Levi wasn’t the only one enjoying himself; Eren’s free hand was wrapped around his own hardened length, pumping in time with the movement of his head.

“A-ah…fuck…Eren…”

A lewd moan around his dick made Levi glance down once more, where he saw Eren pumping himself furiously as he sucked Levi off. He hadn’t expected the brunette’s reaction to giving head to be quite so…intense. He was attempting to suck Levi dry, nearly deep throating him and humming pleasantly around the thick warmth in his pretty little mouth.

It had been a while since Levi had participated in such things, and at the rate Eren was choking down his cock he wasn’t going to last much longer.  He wasn’t ready to be finished, though, not until he was buried inside of Eren and making him scream his name.

Levi tugged Eren’s hair backwards until his cock slid out of the teen’s mouth with a wet popping sound. A long string of saliva and pre-cum hung from Eren’s lightly swollen lips and golden eyes regarded him questioningly, as if he was upset about being interrupted. The hand on his cock stilled as Levi looked down at him with a stern expression.

The tip of the raven’s boot gently kicked Eren’s hand away from his dick. “I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself, brat.”

Eren’s hand flopped uselessly to the ground as he looked up at Levi in a daze. “Ah, sorry…guess I just got a little carried away,” Eren replied sheepishly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Levi didn’t seem to hear him, or just decided to ignore him. “Turn around and brace yourself on the wall.”

Eren obeyed without question and resumed his previous position against this wall, licking his lips clean of any fluid that remained. He heard Levi rummaging through his pockets for something, although he didn’t pay it much attention due to all of his blood having rushed south away from his brain, effectively clouding his ability to do anything but use his dick.

Eren was jolted out of his lustful haze by the feel of a lukewarm liquid being poured down the cleft of his ass. “What-“

Levi cut him off abruptly, not in the mood for questions. “Saddle oil. It isn’t ideal but it will do.” Levi tossed the now empty bottle aside, making a note to use his own funds to replace it so that no one would notice.

Levi gripped Eren’s hips roughly and lined himself up at his entrance. The brunette could feel the tip prodding him, and he wished that Levi would just get on with it already, because he was painfully hard and growing more and more nervous with each passing moment. He wiggled impatiently in Levi’s grasp, but the older male paid him no heed as continued to circle the outside of Eren’s hole with his cock.

“I can fuck you stupid, Eren, if that’s what you want. I know how to make you scream, cry, beg me not to stop. Everyone thinks that I’m some kind of prude, that I’m all work and no play. I assure you that’s false information; I’ve got experience, and I’ve never had any complaints,” Levi’s voice was low and smooth, and Eren quivered with excitement from the sultry tone and the heat of Levi’s breath on his neck. Levi always had a pleasant voice, but it was practically a lethal weapon when he spoke in those low, dulcet tones, promising things Eren could only dream of.

Eren groaned in response, pushing his narrow hips back against Levi in an effort to get the message across. Levi continued to linger there, unsatisfied with the lack of a reply.

“Tell me what you want, Eren.” Levi forced Eren to hold still, using one hand to push down on the small of his back while tightening the grip on his hips until he could no longer thrust back against him.

Eren whined pitifully, his cock hanging heavy and flushed between his legs. He looked back over his shoulder, eyes pleading. “Nnn…please….inside me…” his voice wavered, as did his confidence, but once he caught the look in those stormy grey eyes, that hungry, ravenous look, Eren’s chest tightened and he was certain that he wasn’t going anywhere. It was too late for that. Not that he really wanted to.

Levi stuck a finger in his ear and pretended to remove a bit of wax. “What was that? You’ll have to speak up, I’m getting old.” Eren scowled, ready to reply with a snarky comeback, until he felt Levi’s hand glide across his thigh, dangerously close to his cock that was ready to explode at any moment.

Instead, Eren whined pitifully at Levi’s teasing. His usually fierce golden eyes were filled with a pleading look as he gathered the courage to speak. “Fuck me…” he asked in a low, desperate tone, this time making sure that he was heard.

Levi’s eyes took on a dark, predatory look. Even he had his limits, and hearing Eren ask for it, well…

“Oh I’ll do more than just fuck you.”

 Levi’s tip breached Eren’s hole, making the brunette shift uncomfortably beneath him. Even with the lube and his prior fingering his hole was already being stretched uncomfortably. Levi was quite a bit bigger than his fingers, not to mention thicker, and Eren couldn’t fathom how on earth he’d ever be able to take all of him.

Levi could feel Eren tense around him, and although he’d normally take it a bit slower, he desperately needed to feel that warm tightness squeezing all of him or he’d go insane. “I’m out of patience, so just grin and bear it.” He attempted to sound gentle, but it came out needy instead. He didn't care.

“Wait-“ Eren was immediately cut off when Levi abruptly entered him, fully burying himself inside of his entrance with one fluid roll of his hips.

“ _Ahhhh,”_  Eren yelped as he took all that Levi had to give, an uncomfortable burning sensation overwhelming his senses. It was almost too much at once; the sensation of being stretched almost beyond his limits as he was filled with Levi’s thick cock made him bite his lip so hard it bled, helping to ease the burning ache inside of him. It hurt much more than he’d expected, and his breaths were coming in short, ragged pants. He felt like hyperventilating.

Eren’s anxiety and pain had caused his inner walls to clamp down on Levi almost uncomfortably tight, and although it sent a jolt of pleasure through his dick, Levi wasn’t going to get anywhere with Eren wound up tight like a drum. “Ngh…Eren, _relax_ …you’re squeezing me like a fucking vice. Just relax and I'll make it feel good, I promise.”

 Eren fought to calm himself. It was much, _much_ different from his fingers, and he could have used a lot more preparation, but after Levi’s reassurance he realized that the pain wasn’t unbearable, and after a couple of deep breaths he relaxed, unclenching his muscles and allowing himself to adjust to the intrusion.

It was…weird. But not unpleasant. But definitely new. He wasn’t sure if he liked it yet. He needed to feel more.

Levi finally relented and gave Eren a while to adjust, remembering how uncomfortable it had been his first time.

It didn’t take long for Eren to adjust, the pain finally receding into a dull ache. He let out a whine, digging his fingers into the wall as he waited for his Corporal to make the next move.

When he was sure that Eren was prepared Levi gripped his narrow hips once more for leverage, his neatly trimmed nails digging into the tender flesh. “Mmm Eren, your tight little hole is squeezing my cock so much, it’s like you’re sucking me in,” he purred, and Eren flushed and wriggled a bit beneath him impatiently in response. Levi took that for the signal to move, and he didn’t argue; the desire to thrust balls deep into that insanely tight heat was overwhelming, and he slowly pulled his cock out until only the tip remained inside.

Before Eren had time to protest, Levi reentered him fully, not gentle but not hard enough to make him cry out in pain. The full feeling Eren experienced was oddly pleasant, and when Levi pulled out again he arched back against him to encourage the raven to go deeper this time. He’d been making little noises under his breath, breathless gasps and tiny moans that barely made it to Levi’s ears.

Levi ground his hips against Eren’s ass, nipping at his ear and talking in a low, breathless tone. “Eren, speak up, I want you to let me know how good it is to have my cock in your ass.” Eren’s ears turned the color of his cheeks, which was a lovely shade of scarlet.

“Ahh…it’s good…” was all he could really think to say due to most of his blood having rushed south.

“Tell me how you want it, Eren. I could go nice and slow,” Levi slowed his pace to match his words, making Eren groan with impatience and need, “taking my sweet time driving my cock nice and deep into you over and over until you’re begging me to let you cum.” It was agonizingly slow but it gave Eren time to savor every spark, every sensation that Levi could pull out of him to leave him feeling breathless.

“Or I could fuck you hard and fast until your knees buckle and you’re nothing but a writhing, panting mess begging for my cock,” Levi emphasized his point by snapping his hips and burying himself deep inside of Eren roughly, making the brunette beneath him lurch forward, grasping onto the wall for support and moaning loudly as he felt Levi’s sack press up against his ass as he took him to the hilt. It promised to be desperate, needy sex that had the both of them feeling weak in the knees as they frantically sought their climax.

“So, which one do you prefer, Eren?”

Honestly, both sounded good to him at the moment, and it wasn’t like he had anything to compare it to. Although his inexperienced, impatient side was vying for a quick fuck to get him off above slow, drawn out, torturous pleasure.

“I-ahhh…I don’t know…” Eren choked out between gasps. Levi made a ‘hmph’ sound, deciding that Eren wasn’t serious enough and he withdrew, earning a little whimper from the brunette from the loss of contact.

Eren turned his head to look at Levi, his expression incredulous, as if the man had taken away a delicious treat and was waving it around in front of his face. “No…why…why did you stop?”

Levi’s expression remained unreadable, although inside he wanted nothing more than to fuck Eren stupid. However he wouldn’t make a move until he got what he wanted. “I asked you a question, brat. Now answer me or I’ll just get myself off and leave you here.”

Eren’s scrunched his face in frustration. It wasn’t fair; it was a dirty, dirty tactic and Eren would do just about anything that Levi wanted just to have the raven inside of him again, filling him up and awakening new sensations he’d never even dreamed he could feel.

Levi clearly demanded an answer, and so Eren pondered his options for a moment. It didn’t take long to decide which sounded more appealing, especially when he was so close to cumming already. “I want you to fuck me hard and fast, sir,” Eren added the title with a bit of resentment, which made Levi smirk a bit in amusement.

“You’re such a good boy, Eren,” Levi replied mockingly, grabbing his length and lining it up with Eren’s hole once more. This time he slid inside with relative ease as he rolled his hips forward, and Eren sighed in relief as he felt that wonderful full feeling from Levi’s thick cock stretching him once more. Levi wasted no time in setting a steady rhythm, pulling out the tip and slamming back into Eren’s tight heat again and again.

Over time Eren could feel himself losing his inhibitions, taking in Levi like some kind of drug, getting higher and higher as he felt himself letting go, just living in the moment as he became Levi’s bitch, and he _fucking loved_ every second of it. All that mattered in that moment was Levi, Levi fucking him, Levi talking dirty to him, showering him with attention as he fucked into him violently.

“ _Oh yes,_ just like that, _fuck_ it feels good…”

Levi greatly enjoyed every little cry and gasp he elicited from Eren, the filthy words streaming from his pretty mouth, every bead of sweat building up on his lightly tanned skin, the slight jiggle of his ass as he pounded into him from behind. Watching Eren writhe beneath him was absolutely intoxicating. They were lucky that no one really came to the stables during the day besides the men on duty to tend to the horses. Even more fortunate for them was the fact that most of the stable hands were at lunch this time of day.

To add to the experience, Levi pulled out once more, this time taking care to angle himself, knowing that if he aimed just right he could have Eren seeing stars. With the tiniest hint of a smile he thrust back inside, and Eren did the honors of letting him know immediately that he most certainly hadn’t missed his mark.

Eren arched his back and shouted as Levi slammed against the tiny spot inside of him that sent unbelievable waves of ecstasy through his entire body, leaving him shuddering and gasping for breath. He recalled having tasted a sample of that pleasure before when he’d fingered himself, but it paled in comparison to having his prostate hit head on with something much bigger.

Eren panted heavily as he recovered from the aftershock of the most amazing sensation he’d experienced to date. “Holy shit, do that again, _please,”_ Eren had no shame in begging this time, not when the man above him could turn him to jelly with one thrust.

“Since you asked nicely,” Levi mused before repeating his actions, and this time Eren’s whole body began to shake, his legs feeling like rubber and ready to collapse any moment. Although Levi had been focused on Eren’s pleasure up until that point, the way the brunette was clenching and squeezing him more and more with every thrust was threatening to push him over the edge.

Levi reached around Eren’s waist and wrapped his hand around the brunette’s leaking and neglected erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. Eren cried out loud enough to be heard for miles and dug his nails into the wall while Levi pounded into him mercilessly, panting heavily and cursing aloud with every sinfully deep thrust.

“Oh fuck, I’m close, Corporal, please don’t stop!”

Levi had to still Eren’s hips from thrusting back against him lest he find his end too quickly. While hearing Eren call him by his title right now gave him an air of dominance and superiority, he wanted to know how his name would sound rolling off Eren’s tongue, passing through those sweet lips at the height of ecstasy.

“Say my name, Eren. I want you to remember who made you feel this way, remember the way you drooled over my cock and begged me to fuck you.” Levi rasped into his ear, hand traveling up from his hip to grab a handful of silky brown hair and tugging it hard enough to pull Eren’s head back, immediately attacking the exposed flesh of his neck with a harsh bite.

Eren’s eyes shot open as he felt sharp pain mixed with indescribable pleasure as Levi timed his thrusts to hit the brunette’s prostate head on once more. He could barely form words the closer he came to his threshold. “Ahh…Le- _oh fuck!_ “

Levi pounded into him with renewed energy. “That’s it, Eren. _Say my name,”_ Levi whispered directly into his ear, making Eren shudder.

His throat was becoming raw from crying out, and Levi had released his hair and latched back onto his hips hard enough to draw blood, a few beads of the steaming crimson liquid escaping between the older male’s fingers. His pace had become erratic, almost frantic as he felt Eren tightening down around him considerably as the brunette neared his climax.

A hard tug at Eren’s cock had him nearly crying in pleasure. He was so close, but Levi had purposely slowed his pace in fucking him and jerking him off to prolong his agony. “Levi!” he cried out pitifully, and he almost shed tears when he felt Levi pull out of him. Before he could think Levi whirled him around to face him, flabbergasted when the raven haired male knelt down to hastily remove Eren’s boots, tossing them aside carelessly before tugging off his pants and underwear.

Eren could only stare, wide eyed, as Levi made him completely bottomless save for the pair of knee high stockings he always wore beneath his boots for comfort. “Sir, what are you-“

He was silenced when Levi pushed his back against the wall roughly and hoisted his hips up, forcing Eren to wrap his legs around Levi’s waist loosely to keep from falling. Golden eyes widened as Eren marveled at his Corporal’s strength; he was effortlessly keeping the taller, slightly heavier male off the ground. “I want to see your face when you cum, Eren, see how you look when you get off with my dick inside you,” Levi replied breathlessly before plunging back inside that tight heat once more, biting his lip as his cock was fully engulfed.

Eren had always thought the Corporal was attractive, but now when he looked at him, brow slick with sweat and raven hair stuck to the sides of his face, normally clear grey eyes glazed over and stormy with desire, low groans and muffled sounds of pleasure escaping between the lips he’d abused with his teeth, Eren could only think of one word to describe him; _beautiful._ Eren clutched onto the front of Levi’s shirt for support as the older male fucked into him frantically, pace erratic as he sought his release.

Their eyes met, and Eren nearly looked away in embarrassment, but the look of pure predatory lust in his Corporal’s grey orbs forbade it. “Do you want me to cum inside you, Eren?” he no longer cared that his voice was husky, low and desperate; he needed to cum, and soon.

“ _Fuck yes,_ ” Eren whispered, and Levi was close enough that he could hear, but he was still unsatisfied.

“Yes, what?” he groaned out, wrapping a hand around Eren’s painfully hard and dripping cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Eren fought hard to keep his eyes open as Levi fucked him; he wanted to see every expression his Corporal made, especially the one he would show Eren when he finally reached his peak.

“Yes, _please_ cum inside me sir, I want to feel your cum deep inside me, filling me up, fuck I want it, I need it, Levi, _let me feel it!_ ” Eren shouted, voice needy and desperate, and Levi could take it no longer. Wanting them to cum together, he tightened his grip around Eren’s cock and aimed for his prostate once more, slamming the head of his cock into the sensitive nub one last time, sending Eren reeling over the edge.

“ _Levi, oh fuck, I’m-“_ he couldn’t finish his sentence before a wave of unbelievable ecstasy washed over him, making him arch his back off the wall and cry out louder than ever before. His cock pulsed as he came, thick white strands shooting from the tip to land in a pool on his stomach. His orgasm had made the muscles of his ass spasm in time with his cock, clamping down hard around Levi, and the raven knew there was no stopping now, not with Eren squeezing him like that, not with Eren calling his name as he shuddered and convulsed in utter bliss.

“Fuck, Eren, _fuck,”_ Levi felt pure pleasure shoot through his cock as he came, throwing his head back and letting out a deep, throaty moan. With one last deep thrust, Levi completely buried himself inside of Eren and spilled into him. Eren generously accepted every drop, his ass clenching wonderfully around Levi’s spent cock, squeezing and milking him dry.

He loved that he could feel Levi cum, his cock pulsing deep inside of him, warm seed spurting from the tip to generously coat his insides until he was completely filled. It felt more than amazing; it was…beyond words. The two of them became nothing but shuddering, gasping piles of quivering goo as Levi slowly lowered them to the ground, kneeling with Eren still attached around his waist.

 His legs had tightened their grip around Levi’s waist to keep him inside for as long as possible, not wanting to lose that warm, tingly afterglow feeling.

Once Levi had finally caught his breath he realized that Eren had thrown his arms around his neck and was clinging onto him. “Oi, Eren, let go.” He tugged at the brunette’s arms in an attempt to dislodge him, snapping Eren out of his post coital bliss.

“Oh. Right. Sorry,” he apologized, letting go of Levi’s neck and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He uncrossed his legs and pulled them towards his body, although he was still splayed out indecently with Levi between them.

When Levi finally withdrew his softening member an impressive amount of semen followed, the warm liquid dripping from Eren’s abused hole and down between his ass cheeks before collecting in a small puddle on the ground.  

“There’s so much…” Eren marveled at the amount of sticky pearlescent liquid leaking out of him, trailing a finger between his cheeks to collect a small amount.

Indeed there was quite a lot, which Levi blamed on his lack of action lately; not that he lacked for eager participants, but he was quite picky about partners. He’d taken an interest in Eren early on, and so instead of punishing the other members of the Scouting Legion for gawking at him, he joined in.

Curiosity got the best of Eren as he brought his coated finger up to his lips and tasted a bit of Levi’s essence with his tongue. It was a bit bitter, and a tiny bit salty, but mainly neutral. He decided that he did not dislike the taste of his Corporal. He would have to find out how a mouthful would taste sometime.

“Stop that, it’s disgusting and unsanitary,” Levi chided as he wiped himself off with a spare handkerchief and tucked himself back into his pants. Eren ignored him and licked his finger clean before plunging in two more fingers and feeling around inside his freshly used hole, stretching the pliable tissue and freeing even more of Levi’s cum from inside himself.

The lewd squelching noises coming from Eren made Levi crinkle his nose but also sent a shiver of arousal through him, although his body was too spent to respond. He’d claimed Eren in the most intimate of ways, officially marking him property of Levi, although that hadn’t been his sole intention.

Levi threw his handkerchief at Eren. “You’re filthy.”

Eren grabbed the cloth and withdrew his fingers to wipe them clean. “Ah, yeah I guess I am. Say, Levi-I mean, Corporal Levi, sir, um…is this like…a one time thing?”

Levi crossed his arms and looked down at Eren seriously. “I don't know. Do you want it to be?”

Eren shook his head before standing on wobbly legs and bracing himself against the wall. How could he possibly turn down the offer of mind blowing sex on a regular basis? “No, sir. I definitely wouldn’t mind this not being a one time thing.”

A few beads of semen had managed to leak out and run down Eren’s pale inner thighs enticingly, the extremely soft and supple flesh now marred with sweat and sin.

Levi quickly looked away to avoid the temptation of a second round. He couldn’t disappear for too long without someone wandering around to find him. “Whatever, just get dressed. You’re excused from cleaning duty for the rest of the day. Be grateful.”

Eren swiped a finger through the trickle of cum on his thigh and smeared it across his lips before licking them clean. Levi would be sure to punish him for that later.

“Oh I’m _very_ grateful, sir,” Eren said in a suggestive tone, breaking out into a stupid grin that made Levi roll his eyes and exit the stall, dignity in shambles.

Meanwhile, in an adjacent stall, a very flustered and extremely confused Jean Kirschstein tended to his horse’s dislodged shoe, all the while trying to unhear and unsee everything he’d just witnessed. His horse had been stabled overnight and somehow managed to loosen a nail on its shoe which Jean had happened to notice while feeding it, since he was on stable duty that week.

Unfortunately, during his afternoon shift, after a quick lunch, he’d entered the stables none the wiser to the activities going on inside, and when he’d turned the corner he’d caught a glimpse of something he was sure he wasn’t meant to see; Lance Corporal Levi, pants around his knees, pinning a bottomless Eren against the wall and…and…

Jean turned redder than a ripe tomato as he recalled the sounds and curses he’d heard coming from the two of them. Especially the sweet sounds coming from Eren’s filthy sailor mouth as he took it…

Jean shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the images flowing into his brain. Eren was an annoying bastard, he wasn't supposed to be hot. He did _not_ like the way Eren sounded when his normally crass attitude was replaced with complete submission and longing. He most certainly did _not_ like the way Eren’s face contorted when the deepest parts of him were stimulated, and he sure as hell didn’t like the look of pure angelic bliss on that normally surly face of his as he came.

He would _never_ get a raging hard-on at such a sight. That was just preposterous.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...this was not supposed to take so long to write or be this long. Anyway, this is the last chapter. I'm currently writing a oneshot for a request fill, but after that it's back to my multi-chapter fics. This goofy idea took way too much of my time, but I hope you guys enjoy it, haha.

Jean sighed as he looked down at the sad excuse for a breakfast sitting on his plate. Because he’d slept in late he was treated to the leftovers after everyone else had already had their fill. A stale biscuit and some watered down tea was all he had to comfort him after a night of tossing and turning. What he’d give for some fresh eggs and some plump, juicy sausage. Wait….scratch the sausage; he’d take some bacon, at least it wasn’t shaped in a way that could remind him of the things he’d seen the night before.

Anyway, he hadn’t been able to sleep well at all, and it was all Eren fucking Jaeger’s fault.

After witnessing the scene between Corporal Levi and Eren Jean had swiftly retreated back to the castle to regain his composure. What he’d seen definitely wasn’t for the faint of heart. Why did they have to fuck in the stables, where any innocent, unsuspecting passerby could be witness to their depravity? Jean had just wanted to tend to his horse like a good soldier, but nooo, Eren had to fuck it all up by being stupid and lewd and _gorgeous_ …

Jean curled his hands into fists. No. No, he would _not_ go down that train of thought again. That was what kept him up all night, fighting the urge to touch himself, lust battling with pride at the thought of jerking it to a dumbass like Eren. Why, why did it have to be that stupid prick of all people to make him question his sexuality? Why did he have to have such soul piercing eyes, such a lean, fit frame, narrow hips, and such a stupidly sexy ass?

In the end he’d been too worn out to sate himself, so he’d just ended up falling asleep with his hand down his pants. Luckily his blanket had covered him so that no one else saw his shame boner. Unfortunately no one bothered to wake him up in time for breakfast either.

Now here he was, poking at the ungodly hard baked good on his plate and sulking. Everyone but Connie and Sasha had cleared their plates and left, the two remaining behind to eat whatever the others had said they didn’t want. Jean exhaled through his nose and pushed his plate away. He’d be hungry later but there was no way he could force the dry bread down his throat without gagging.

And then, just when Jean thought his morning couldn’t get much worse, in came the source of his consternation in the flesh, carrying his own tray of stale breakfast and glancing around the room for a place to sit with that stupid look on his face. Speaking of shoving things down your throat without gagging…

Jean shook his head to clear the inappropriate thought and glared at Eren when he came strolling over to Jean’s table of all places, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred aside from the dark circles under his eyes. Why, of all the empty benches in the room, had Eren chose to sit at his? And why was he alone? Did the Gods hate him that much? Mikasa and Armin were usually close behind him wherever he went. You’d think the three of them were attached at the hip, the way they always flocked to each other. Yet he was all alone this morning as he plopped down onto the bench opposite Jean and took a bite out of his rock hard biscuit. It was a miracle his teeth didn't break.

It took him a minute to notice Jean staring at him.

Eren narrowed his eyes and frowned. “What? Why are you looking at me like that, horse face?”

Jean’s eyebrow twitched in anger; he hated the mocking tone that Eren would often speak to him with, calling him stupid names while looking so damn smug. Jean decided to brush him off and folded his arms across his chest, smiling condescendingly. Not today, he wouldn’t let Eren get to him, not after the little psycho had cost him a night of sleep. He was an immovable rock, solid and stoic, and Eren’s taunting would simply blow over him like a light summer breeze.

“Shut up, dumbass. I’m just wondering where that beautiful sister of yours is on this fine morning,” Jean drawled in a mocking tone, making sure to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at the mention of Mikasa because he knew Eren hated that. The brunette wasn’t nearly as fiercely protective of his adoptive sister as she was of him, but he still had to say something when Jean talked as if he’d have a chance in hell with her.

Eren’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It had totally worked; Jean really knew how to get on his nerves in record time. Two could play that game, however.

Eren calmly sat down his biscuit and shrugged, cutting his eyes at Jean menacingly. “Maybe she doesn't want to look at your ugly ass face while she eats.”

Jean snorted. Eren would have to try better than that; his face was plenty attractive, and certainly not equine in nature. Eren was just trying to piss him off and start a fight like he always did. Well, not today. Jean Kirschtein refused to be made a fool of. He wouldn’t fall for such an obvious trap.

Jean let out a sarcastic laugh, planting his elbows on the table and resting his face in his hands as if he was being entertained by Eren’s weak attempts at insults. He smiled a toothy grin. “Yeah right. Maybe she finally came to her senses and realized what an idiot you are and left you high and dry.”

Jean mentally pat himself on the back for that one. Sometimes he amazed himself with the witty retorts he could come up with on the spot. It was always a battle of wits between he and Eren, even if neither one of them had an abundance of them at their disposal. Eren turned his head to shoot Jean a particularly dirty look but did not rise off his spot on the bench.

Jean was surprised and a bit disappointed how calm the other teen remained in the face of his well thought out insults. Maybe getting laid had taken the edge off his notoriously short temper. It was actually astounding that Eren had taken a swing at him yet. Instead he calmly took a sip of his murky, watered down tea.

“For your information, Mikasa and Armin have cleaning duty this morning so I’m forced to eat with dumb horse faces like you,” he said in a matter of fact, no nonsense manner, as if it was common sense that he’d choose to sit with his worst enemy in the entire squad instead of sitting alone.

Jean was a little taken aback. “You could have sat with Connie and Sasha.”

Eren shrugged again, this time looking away in what Jean could have sworn was embarrassment, the very faintest of pink hues threatening to bloom on his cheeks. “Yeah but I didn’t feel like having my breakfast stolen so deal with it.”

The dining hall was strangely quiet after that except for the occasional munch and belch coming from Connie’s direction. Normally at breakfast time it was so loud you could hardly hear yourself think, but now it was annoyingly quiet enough to create an awkward silence between the two boys. Jean spoke first, deciding to break the uncomfortable atmosphere with sarcasm, his specialty.

“Aww, Eren, I didn’t know you cared about me so much that you didn’t want me to eat breakfast alone. How cute,” Jean clasped his hands together sarcastically as he mocked Eren’s choice of seating arrangements. He wouldn’t admit that a part of him did find Eren not wanting to sit alone during breakfast oddly endearing.

Eren rolled his eyes and quickly stuffed the rest of his biscuit into his mouth like some kind of hamster storing his food for later. He quickly downed the rest of his tea to wash it down and got up from the bench, not giving Jean a second look as he picked up his tray to leave the dining hall.

“Whatever, I’m done eating anyway,” Eren muttered under his breath as he stormed off towards the exit.

As Eren abruptly left Jean in the dust, the certainly not horse faced teen let his eyes wander to Eren’s backside as the brunette turned around. As annoying and not cute as Eren was, he had the ass of a God that filled out his pants in the most enticing of ways, and the way it kind of sashayed in Jean’s face as the brunette walked away left him feeling a bit perturbed. Why did someone as God awful as Eren Jaeger have to have the most perfect ass he’d ever laid eyes on? It simply wasn’t fair.

Jean sighed for the hundredth time that morning and dumped his food in the trash, earning a hurt look from Sasha as he passed out of the doors of the dining hall. He was on stable duty again today; which meant he’d have to be extra cautious to avoid coming across any couples that felt like the place where horses shit and piss was the ideal place to fuck. The sun was glaringly bright that morning and Jean squinted his eyes in annoyance as he marched to the stables, cursing under his breath. Nobody liked stable duty because shoveling horse crap and refilling water troughs was a never-ending and thankless job that made you sweaty and stinky and tired. Jean didn’t look forward to it, but he also didn’t mind it too much; horses were easier to get along with than people, after all. There were certainly worse animals to be compared to.

As he entered the stables Jean’s mouth quickly curved into a frown. After all he’d been through that morning already, to top it all off the other person on stable duty that day was none other than the last person he wanted to see.

Eren was currently pitching hay into a freshly cleaned stall, wiping sweat from his brow that collected there due to the stuffy atmosphere of the building. Jean tried to ignore the beads of sweat that collected on the back of the brunette’s neck and dripped down to disappear underneath his shirt. He certainly wasn’t watching the way Eren’s muscles flexed beneath his sleeves as he pitched the fresh bedding into the stall. He _definitely_ didn’t like when Eren had to bend down to get the last bit of hay remaining on the floor.

Jean cleared his throat and quietly approached the storage closet to get his own pitchfork, hoping not to be noticed by the bane of his existence. The door was particularly creaky however, and Jean made a _tch_ noise when Eren turned to investigate the source of the sound. The brunette’s face immediately turned sour when he saw Jean fumbling around with the tools, trying and failing to keep everything from falling out of the closet at once.

“Don’t tell me _you’re_ on stable duty too, Jean,” Eren groaned in an exasperated voice, as if he were disgusted at his mere presence. Jean wrestled with a broom and bucket while cursing aloud, shooting Eren a mean look when the other teen began walking over to him. Fuck his life, why couldn’t Eren just stay where he was instead of getting in Jean’s personal bubble?

Jean finally untangled himself from the cleaning supplies and slammed the door shut in annoyance. “Yeah, what of it? You got a problem with that?” He put some extra bite into his words to let Eren know that he wasn’t any happier with the current situation than the brunette was. Hell, he'd rather be cleaning the latrines if it meant getting away from Eren for five minutes.

Eren narrowed his eyes and turned back to his work. “Nope. Just don’t talk to me and stay out of my way and we’ll be perfectly fine.”

Jean just stood there and blinked. Huh. Well, that was an unusually mature thing for Eren to comeback with. Normally he’d reply by calling Jean names and waving a fist in his face, but now he was just…doing his work. Like a responsible adult. Jean was almost disappointed by Eren’s lack of anger that morning. Sometimes it felt good to have someone to get into it with, someone to take his frustration out on to keep himself sane.

Jean sneered at Eren’s back. “Fine.”

Jean grabbed his pitchfork and picked the stall adjacent to Eren’s to begin cleaning. The horse inside knickered and snorted in greeting, and Jean gave her a pat on the neck. He waited for Eren to say something stupid like “I guess you can understand what she’s saying, huh, Jean?” or, “I like your new girlfriend.” You know, the usual cringe worthy horse jokes that made everyone but Eren groan.

When nothing but the sound of shuffling hay was heard, Jean pouted a little. He pretended not to care and began pitching the soiled bedding out of the stall, trying not to feel hurt that Eren really seemed to be ignoring him. A few minutes of silence passed between them, Jean glancing back every so often to catch a glimpse of whatever Eren was doing. Not that he particularly cared; he was just bored, that’s all. Yes, bored…

Finally, when Eren was done pitching the stall he stabbed the prongs of his pitchfork into the ground and leaned on the handle, wiping the sweat from his brow and shooting Jean an inquisitive look. The fair haired teen quickly averted his eyes, pretending to be focused on his task. It was a few more agonizingly quiet minutes before Eren finally broke the silence with an irritated sigh.

“What _is it_ , Jean?”

Jean froze in place and looked back at Eren in mock confusion. His heart skipped a beat at being caught in the act. “Huh?”

“You were staring at me. It was creepy,” Eren deadpanned.

Jean let out a bit of forced laughter, pretending that the accusation was preposterous. He’d never waste time staring at such an uncute asshole. “No I wasn’t, you’re delusional.” He was beginning to sweat, his eyes darting around to avoid looking Eren in his stupidly attractive eyes. It would have been obvious to anyone with eyes that he was lying.

Eren shook his head, scowling. “No, I saw you staring out of the corner of my eye. It’s not the first time I’ve noticed, either. Why are you being such a dick today, Jean?”

Jean gulped and wished he could just sink into the ground. So Eren had noticed his lingering looks from across the room after all. Fuck his life. Whatever; he just needed to finish cleaning and he could go sulk in his room for a bit during lunch. Hopefully not all of the stalls needed changing today.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, idiot. Just shut up and help me clean.”

Eren may have been behaving rather differently that morning, but he still didn’t take kindly to be called an idiot, or being ordered around, as was apparent by the way he was angrily stomping his way over to Jean until he stopped a few inches in front of his face. His fists were balled up at his sides and he looked like he was about to slug Jean given half the chance.

“What the fuck is your problem today Jean?” he hissed between clenched teeth. Ah, there was the Eren Jean knew and didn’t love.

Jean snorted and leaned on his pitchfork, shrugging. “ _My_ problem? I don’t have a problem. You’re just annoying.”

Despite being a tad bit shorter than Jean, Eren stood up to his full height and stuck his chest out in some kind of show of male dominance that Jean would have laughed at had he not had a finger currently being shoved in his face followed by a positively venomous sounding Eren.

“Bullshit. You’ve been acting fucking weird all morning. What’s the deal? Pissed that you can’t ogle Mikasa so you’re taking it out on me?”

It was Jean’s turn to get angry. It was true that he liked to look upon the beauty that was Mikasa, with her pale skin and perfect raven hair, but he’d be damned if he let Eren make him out to sound like some kind of desperate pervert with no standards. Which is what you’d have to be to find Eren Jaeger attractive. Wait.

He smacked Eren’s hand away, forcing a laugh.

“You wish. Who’d waste time looking at your dumb ass?” his voice did a little crack as it went up an octave, much to Jean’s dismay. Not only did he sound like a blatant liar, but now he sounded like a pubescent one.

Eren snorted, unphased by the insult. “You apparently.”

Jean tossed his pitchfork aside and grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt without thinking, pulling him close enough that they were practically breathing each other’s air.

“You wanna start a fight, Eren? Fine. There’s no one around to stop us, so if you really want to get your ass kicked, then _let’s go_ ,” Jean hissed, drawing back his fist.

Eren’s response was to pull back his arm and take a well-aimed swing at Jean’s stupid horse face, which he didn’t expect to come to so quickly, giving him little time to react. Eren’s fist ended up connecting with Jean’s jaw, sending him reeling on his feet. He caught himself before he fell from the sheer force of the impact, dropping Eren and holding his now bruised jaw that had exploded into shocks of pain from meeting with Eren’s knuckles.

Jean shot a look of pure malice at Eren, who was rubbing his now sore knuckles and smiling smugly.

“Who’s getting their ass kicked now, Jean?” Eren mocked, looking down at Jean with undeserved superiority. That was the last straw.

Jean’s body leaped into action before his brain had time to think, and he lunged at the brunette with all of his strength. Eren had been too late in dodging and their bodies collided, the wind being knocked from his lungs as Jean succeeded in tackling him to the ground. He was pissed that he didn’t see that one coming; he always, _always_ kicked Jean’s ass in hand to hand combat. For him to get hit by such an obvious and clumsy move send blood rushing to his face in anger.

Eren's back hit the dirt floor hard, making a dull thud as pain shot up his spine from the impact. The added weight of Jean on top of him sucked the remaining air right out of his lungs, and he could only stare helplessly up at Jean for a moment while he desperately tried to catch his breath. He did manage to catch one of Jean’s fists before it connected with his face, holding the other teen’s wrist with a strong grip to keep him from drawing it back again. Unfortunately Jean’s legs were still free and he mercilessly kneed Eren in the gut, sending horrible shockwaves of pain radiating throughout his abdomen.

“You little prick! You’re gonna pay for punching me, Eren,” Jean hissed through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep Eren pinned to the ground while trying to twist his wrist free of the brunette’s grasp.

Once Eren was finally able to catch his breath the insults spewed forth from his mouth like a rushing stream. “You deserved it, asshole! Always ogling Mikasa like she’s some piece of meat, and now you’re so desperate that you settle for eye fucking the nearest person in the room! You’re trash!” Eren spat, writhing beneath Jean, finally gathering enough strength to throw his weight upwards and toss the heavier male off of him. Jean scrambled to sit up but was promptly pushed back down into the dirt, Eren reversing their positions and sitting on Jean’s chest. Jean grabbed Eren’s wrist before he could deliver another blow, his other hand pinned above him.

Eren’s eyes were alight with rage, but Jean was surprised to catch a glimpse of something strange in their golden depths, almost like the brunette was getting some kind of satisfaction from their current predicament. He knew Eren loved to pick fights, but right now he looked almost giddy with excitement.

So he wasn’t the only one getting a rush from this…

Jean snarled as he tried to dislodge Eren from on top of him, feeling humiliated that he let the brunette get the better of him and put him in this vulnerable position. He should have known not to try and best the brunette in hand to hand combat, not after he’d nearly given Annie a run for her money. But Jean’s pride as a man did not permit him to take the kind of abuse Eren was doling out while laying down.

Although Eren didn’t look that strong, Jean found it impossible to throw the other teen off of him. It was probably because Eren was a freak and was summoning up his stupid freak titan strength to hold him down like he was merely a child. As much as Jean hated to admit it, he’d purposely avoided pissing Eren off for the longest time after it had been revealed that he was indeed a titan shifter. After all, what idiot would want to piss off someone who could transform and crush them like a fly with just a taste of blood?

But now, despite the warning bells going off in his mind, all Jean wanted to do was get out of this position. Not only because Eren was fucking heavy but also because having someone sit on his chest who was nice and warm and squirming a lot was doing weird things to his dick. He should be in a murderous rage that Eren had decked him for no good reason, and he kind of was, but all the thoughts of Eren in those compromising positions, making those fucking sexy noises, begging for more, were all flooding his mind at the most inopportune time.

His anger quickly melted into flustered arousal, and he had never been so ashamed of popping a boner in his life.

Becoming distracted by the growing problem in his pants, Jean lessened his struggling and tried to keep still, effectively giving up the fight. He could feel his cheeks heating up as they flooded with color from the sheer embarrassment of his situation. He really needed to get his shit together, but it was incredibly hard to do when you were sporting a shame boner while your greatest enemy was pinning you down. Maybe if he just laid there like a corpse Eren would get bored and wander off like some kind of pissed off grizzly bear.

Eren noticed the slack in Jean’s arms as he stopped struggling, looking down at Jean’s face and giving him a smug smile. Maybe the bastard had finally realized who the best man was in hand to hand combat. It really went without saying.

“What’s the matter, Jean? It’s not like you to give up so soon,” he drawled in a mocking tone, and Jean really wanted to deck him, but refrained from doing so to preserve what little remained of his pride. That and he was afraid to move lest he poke Eren in the backside with his dick.

It was like fucking with Jean was a game to Eren that had crossed over into weird territory with the way he was grinning like an idiot. If only he’d been able to land a punch on his stupid face, then he might not be smiling like a shitlord. But there was no time to dwell on the past, because right now he was dangerously close to humiliating himself.

Jean turned his head away from Eren, not wanting to look him in the eye when he surrendered. “Whatever, you win, alright? Just get off me,” he muttered in quiet defeat, the feeling of surrendering to someone like Eren Jaeger twisting like a knife in his gut. He supposed he could beat himself up for it later, but right now he desperately needed to escape.

Jean’s sudden change in demeanor completely took Eren by surprise, and he let the other teen’s arm free, lifting an eyebrow at the slight pink tint growing on his enemy’s cheeks. Jean was normally a thick skulled, quick tempered loud mouth that wouldn’t back down from a fight no matter how badly he was losing. Eren had been right in assuming that Jean had been acting weird today, the way he was willingly submitting to him only proving his point.

Jean made the terrible mistake of sitting up once Eren had loosened his grip, figuring the brunette would just climb off of him, but Eren didn’t budge, lost in thought, and that turned out to be a bad move, because now he was straddling Jean’s lap and…

Jean’s eyes widened comically when he realized where Eren’s ass was in relation to his crotch.

 _Shit shit shit…maybe he won’t notice_ …

Eren’s expression quickly changed from confused to surprised as Jean shifted their positions. There was something firm poking him in the rear now, and Eren was certain that he knew exactly what that something was. There was no mistaking it; unless Jean had something in his pocket then Eren was currently straddling his enemy’s rock hard dick.

He looked Jean straight in the eye, and from the way the other teen averted his gaze Eren knew that he wasn’t imagining things. He was completely bewildered; this was the last thing he’d expected to happen when he’d tried to pick a fight with the other teen. An incredibly awkward silence fell between them, and neither of them made a move, not wanting to escalate things further but completely at a loss for what to do.

“…”

“…”

“…….”

“………….”

Eren had turned a lovely shade of scarlet as the awkwardness of their current predicament finally hit him like a ton of bricks. “What the fuck, Jean?!” He was shouting now, more out of confusion than anger but still unable to believe that Jean had the audacity to get hard while Eren was kicking his ass. Did that mean that all those times they’d argued and ended up in a fist fight Jean had gotten off on it? The thought made Eren regret all those times he’d taken the first swing.

Jean was absolutely mortified, cursing the gods above for letting him end up in this position. Why? What had he done to deserve such divine punishment? Sure he could be a bit lazy and tempted to take the easy way out, but did that really warrant the humiliation he was experiencing at the moment?

“S-shut up! I can’t fucking help it okay? You’re sitting on it…” Jean sputtered, trying to squirm out from under Eren, who hadn’t had the common decency to get off of him despite the circumstances. It was like he wanted Jean to be scarred for the rest of his life.

Eren seemed to be ignoring him, instead shouting over him. “I knew it, you’re a fucking pervert, Jean. If I’d known getting hit got you off-“

Jean interrupted him before he could spout more ludicrous accusations. “S-shut up! It’s because you’re rubbing yourself all over me, idiot! Getting hit had nothing to do with it. Now get the fuck off of me asshole!!”

Instead of shouting right back like Jean expected, Eren suddenly grew quiet, not moving to get off of him despite calling him a pervert and acting disgusted at Jean’s reaction, which by the way, was totally natural and not related to how attractive Eren was or wasn’t. Anyone else would have reacted the same, or so he told himself. Eren's previously shocked and appalled demeanor quickly changed to something Jean couldn’t quite discern, his golden eyes becoming half lidded as he regarded the male beneath him with a strange look.

“Why?”

Okay, now Jean was convinced that Eren had gone completely bonkers, because the reason why should have been blatantly obvious to anyone with eyes. At least he thought so.

Jean wriggled beneath Eren to no avail, incredibly miffed that the scrawny bastard could keep him pinned down at all. “ _Why_? What the hell do you mean, _why_? Because it’s fucking weird, dumbass!!”

Eren tilted his head to the side, looking at Jean curiously. It was almost like he was studying the other male's reactions.

“Why is it weird?”

Jean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Apparently Eren had been struck dumb by the blow to his gut or something because just a moment ago he’d acted just as weirded out by the whole thing as Jean. Now he was speaking as if sitting on top of guy’s dicks was an everyday occurrence, that everything was normal.

Jean shot him a dirty look. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re both guys, and we hate each other.”

Eren simply shrugged. “So? Guys in the barracks do this kind of thing all the time. Last night Reiner and Bert-“

Jean quickly covered his ears. He, hell, _everybody_ in the entire 104th training squad knew that Reiner and Bertoldt were fucking, it didn’t exactly take a genius to figure that one out. He really didn’t need want to recall the time he'd caught them in the act, and he didn't need to know the details, not when he had to look Reiner in the eye every morning.

“I don’t want to know that shit!”

“Why are you so against it? I think you're protesting a bit too much,” Eren mused, wiggling his butt on purpose to create more fiction between them.

Jean didn’t know why was listening to this, why he didn’t try to shove Eren off, or punch him in the fucking mouth. He just sat there, talking circles with the biggest prick in the universe when he could be well on his way back to the barracks to take a dip in a cold water bath. He could be getting shit done, or slacking off somewhere else. But by the looks of things he was going to be stuck there for a while.

“Why are you not?” It was the only thing Jean could think to say; if Eren wanted to chit chat while ignoring the thing poking him in the backside then so be it. To be honest Jean was out of stamina already, having gotten barely any sleep coupled with a well-placed punch from the brunette really took its toll on him.

Eren just gave him a look like he’d asked the dumbest, most obvious question in the universe.

“Why should I be? It feels good, you don’t have to sneak out to the girl’s barracks and risk getting caught, and there’s no chance of anyone getting pregnant. Seems like a win-win situation to me.”

Jean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Eren really trying to justify his little rendezvous with the Corporal by suggesting it was too much trouble to court a woman? Jean supposed he was probably right, it _was_ a hassle trying to get alone time with a girl, and they were super needy, but he’d be damned if he agreed now.

“You’re logic is seriously flawed. You fuck guys because it’s _easier_? Maybe _you’re_ that desperate but _I_ have standards,” Jean spoke as if he had the illusion of choice among any of the women he wanted, when in reality he’d be lucky if any of them so much as spoke to him. But Eren didn’t need to know that.

Then Eren was laughing, fucking _laughing_ at him, the sound making Jean narrow his eyes and bristle with anger. Eren had a way of getting under your skin and wedging himself there.

“If you had standards you wouldn’t get hard from another guy sitting on top of you.”

Well damn. Despite his absolute reluctance to admit it, Jean couldn’t refute that logic even if he tried. And so he did what he always did when he was backed into a corner; deflected.

“Whatever, you keep saying I’m the weird one but you’re the one who won’t move, dipshit.”

Instead of getting upset at the name calling, Eren shrugged and leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Jean's head as he brought their faces closer together, completely ignoring the invisible bubble that was Jean’s personal space. Jean leaned back and swallowed hard, the closeness of his mortal enemy making his heart race.

“Maybe I don’t want to,” he purred in a low, sultry tone that was barely above a whisper as he slid his hands up Jean’s chest to rest on his shoulders. Something had changed, very subtly, in the way Eren was looking at him. His eyes were no longer alight with fury, and his characteristic scowl had disappeared completely. The angry edge in his voice had been replaced with something suggestive, and had Jean not been witness to Eren’s presence the entire time, he could have sworn that this was just some look alike, because Eren would never act like…he was trying to be…sexy….

Wait. _What??!_

Jean’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline in surprise.Well…that certainly was not the response he had been expecting. In fact, of all the responses he could think of, this one had never even occurred to him in the slightest, because it was just that unbelievable. Surely he must be hallucinating; maybe Eren had slugged him a little harder than he’d previously thought and rattled his brain.

“W-what the hell are you saying-“

Eren cut him off, rubbing a slow circle on Jean’s chest with his fingertip. “I said, maybe I don’t want to. Maybe I want to help you with that little problem of yours,” he pointed down at Jean's dick for emphasis, smirking.

Jean actually stuck a finger in his hear to make sure there wasn’t a ball of wax impeding his hearing, because he could have sworn that Eren fucking Jaeger just offered to get him off. Surely this was some kind of joke…

Ah. That was it. Why didn’t Jean realize it before? He’d been so blindsided by the whole ordeal that he’d completely missed the glaringly obvious fact that Eren was fucking with him. He would probably try to get Jean to agree to whatever he wanted then laugh at what gullible idiot he was.

He scoffed. “I get it now. This is some kind of act to get me to let my guard down so you can knock me over the head when I’m least expecting it and run off to rat on me to the Corporal. Well, nice try, Jaeger, but you’ll have to do better than that to get the best of _me_ ,” Jean boasted as if his conclusion was the most brilliant, insightful thing he’d ever come up with, puffing his chest out with pride for being such a genius.

Eren chuckled again, and Jean tried to ignore the almost musical sounding noise that threatened to send him flying into a rage. Obviously he wasn’t being taken seriously.

“Your guard’s been down for a while now. If I wanted to do something stupid like that I already would have.”

It was Jean’s turn to laugh. “So what, you really want to get me off? Like I’m going to fall for that. You hate me, and I hate you. What makes you think I would want you to touch me, anyway?”

Eren played with a wisp of Jean’s hair, twirling it between his fingers lazily as he tried to explain himself to the oblivious idiot below him.

“Because you’re still here, it’s quiet, you’re already hard, and as much as I hate to admit it, you look good underneath me, horse face.”

Jean was dumbstruck and slightly offended all at once. Eren really needed to take a lesson in seduction, because normally when you were trying to get into someone’s pants you didn’t call them a horse face. “Fuck you. Besides, even if we did do…" Jean blushed and looked away,"something like that, what makes you think you’d be on top? You’re practically built to be a bitch, Eren,” Jean smirked in self-satisfaction at his own brilliant comeback.

Eren rolled his eyes and poked Jean in the cheek to aggravate him further. “Whatever. I bet you’re still a virgin, aren’t you, Jean?”

Jean looked incredulous; even if it was true, it was below the belt for Eren to call him out on it, the jerk. Smacking Eren’s hand away, Jean fought the urge to look away, because as much as he wanted to deny it, he was a total virgin. “What? That’s complete bullshit-“

Eren interrupted him, being extra snide this time. “Your hand doesn’t count, Jean.”

Jean could feel his blood begin to boil as Eren tried his best to worm his way underneath his skin like always. Two could play at that game.

“At least I don’t fuck my superiors………” the words flew out of Jean’s big stupid mouth before he had time to think, and it was only when Eren’s eyes grew to the size of saucers that he realized he’d just confessed to being witness to he and Levi fucking. The color drained from his face while Eren’s turned scarlet, his jaw hanging open in disbelief.

“Oops…….”

Eren fidgeted uncomfortably, forcing himself to look Jean in the eye. “Don’t tell me you saw…”

Jean shook his head vehemently. He didn’t want to admit to sticking around long enough to watch the two boning and not having the common decency to just walk away. “No-nothing. I didn’t see or hear anything.”

“ _Liar_. I bet you stood there and jerked it while you watched, didn’t you?” Eren spat accusingly, although he didn’t seem as angry as he should have been. It was more like he was mocking or teasing him about it than berating him for it.

Jean grimaced and tried to shove Eren off of him, cursing under his breath when he only succeeded in creating more friction between them. Why did Eren’s body seem to fit together so well with his own?

“Why the fuck would I do that? Who wants to see your scrawny little ass being the Corporal’s bitch? I bet you threw yourself at him so he’d go easy on you.” His words carried venom in them, but Eren seemed immune to the toxic effect of Jean’s poor excuses for insults after having heard so many before.

“You’re just jealous. And for your information, it was the Corporal that approached me,” Eren said matter of factly, looking pleased with himself despite fucking his superior officer not exactly being something to be proud of. Or it could be a total accomplishment to get into someone like Levi’s pants, depending on how you looked at it.

Jean stared at Eren as if he’d suddenly sprouted two heads, trying to hide the fact that maybe he was a little bit envious of the Corporal for getting the opportunity to tap such a fine ass. “Like I care. And why the fuck would I be jealous of _you_?!”

In actuality, there were a million reasons to be jealous of Eren Jaeger. Maybe he’d had it rough as a kid, and maybe he was viewed as a monster by some, but all that Jean would have gladly taken if it meant switching places with him for a day. He got all the attention, even if most of it was negative; he got to hang around with a hottie like Mikasa on a daily basis, all the superiors praised him for doing the least little thing right, and oh yeah, _he could turn into a fucking titan_. Although the latter may have been more of a curse than a blessing, it was definitely an advantage in battle.

Eren gave him his sweetest, most innocent smile that made Jean want to throw up. “Because I can get laid and you can’t.”

Jean snorted, arms folded defensively. His eyebrow twitched in anger, but he knew Eren was purposely provoking him, and losing his temper would mean playing right into Eren’s hands. Maybe he was the slightest bit jealous that someone as rude and abrasive as Eren had lost his virginity before such a fine specimen such as Jean, but he wouldn’t let that get to him. No, he wouldn’t let the scrawny little bastard get the best of him ever again. Jean Kirschtein was no fool.

“You’re telling me I should feel jealous that you got a cock up your ass and I didn’t? Please. I’m not into dudes,” he looked at Eren accusingly, to which the brunette responded by leaning in close to Jean until his warm breath ghosted across the blonde’s lips.

“I could change your mind about that.”

Jean sputtered, quickly trying to back away as his mouth opened and closed several times before he could actually form words. The fact that Eren was blatantly and shamelessly coming onto him sent Jean reeling. One minute they’d been at each other’s throats, ready to beat each other to a pulp, and now Eren was ready to fuck, looking at Jean with those stupidly attractive eyes.

“What?! You can’t just _say_ shit like that, Eren. I already told you, I’m not interested in guys…“

Eren shrugged. “Then close your eyes and pretend I’m Mikasa, I don’t care. I don’t even care if you want to call her name; all I want is your cock, not your affection,” he stated, not batting an eyelash at the ludicrous things spilling forth from his big stupid mouth.

“Wha-wha-?!?!” Jean scrambled to back away from Eren, a look of horror in his eyes. Did…did Eren really just tell him he could think of his adoptive sister while he got him off? Not that he’d ever do such a thing, but still, he couldn’t believe Eren didn’t care if Jean came with Mikasa’s name on his lips. What kind of family was he?

“W-what the fuck, Eren?! Like I’d do something that pathetic.”

Honestly Eren was tired of hearing Jean talk. He knew it would take a bit of convincing to talk him into doing anything, and Eren really had no idea why he wanted to do anything with _Jean_ of all people, but his own cock had become painfully hard from feeling Jean’s arousal poking him in the ass, bringing back good memories of how incredibly amazing it had felt to have another person get him off. He had a dreamy look in his eyes as he peered down at Jean through half closed eyelids.

Jean noticed the vacant stare Eren was giving him and started shaking him by the shoulders. “Are you listening? Why are you-“

And so to stop his incoherent babbling, Eren leaned forward and pressed their lips together roughly, effectively cutting Jean off mid-sentence and sending him reeling. He immediately froze, letting Eren press into him for a moment before the brunette pulled away, smiling at the now speechless, wide eyed Jean.

“You talk too much. Just relax and let me show you how good it can feel with another guy. If you really hate it, just tell me and I’ll stop. We can just pretend this whole thing never happened.”

So this was real then; Eren Jaeger was really trying to get into his pants.

Jean didn’t know what to think. His first kiss, his innocence, stolen by someone he’d considered an enemy ever since they first met. Eren had succeeded in trapping him in whatever web of lies and debauchery he was trying to spin, and no matter how much he tried to fight it, no matter how much he hated it, Jean couldn’t deny that it was _really fucking hot_. If you took away the foul mouth and bad temper, Eren was one of the most stupidly attractive people Jean had had the displeasure of meeting. If….if Eren was willing to…touch him, then why should he say no? If anything it would prove that he had more self-control than Eren because the brunette had initiated it. Plus, he was painfully hard, and Eren looked so fucking hot with his lightly flushed cheeks and tousled hair, sitting on top of him and pressing their chests together like actual lovers.

No one would know; this early in the morning everyone was busy doing their own chores. If they were quick about it no one would ever be the wiser that they’d taken a break from their work to fool around. It seemed all the downsides began to diminish one by one the more Eren squirmed on top of him, as well as his self-restraint. Maybe…maybe just a little bit of fooling around wouldn’t hurt…

Fuck it. If Eren wanted his dick so badly, then he’d give it to him; he’d show the little prick who was the inexperienced one here.

Jean blushed and gave Eren a small nod, eyes looking anywhere but the brunette’s face.

“Fine. But this doesn’t change anything, got it? No lovey dovey shit, and no telling anyone, deal?” he muttered under his breath. If this was going to happen, there needed to be boundaries, lines that wouldn’t be crossed if either of them were to come out of this unscathed.

Eren nodded in compliance, his lips curving into a playful smirk. “Deal.”

Eren wasted no time in getting started; he gave the side of Jean’s neck a playful nip before tracing the sensitive flesh with his tongue, sending a shudder through the other teen. His neck was always particularly sensitive, and when Eren started trailing little kisses and nips down to his shoulder Jean felt his cock twitch in his pants.

_What a fucking tease._

Eren began unbuttoning Jean’s shirt, rolling his hips and sucking on Jean’s collarbone as he did so, earning him a chorus of low moans and curses from the male beneath him. God, did this idiot have no shame? Every feather light touch had a purpose, to overwhelm Jean with stimuli enough to make him let his guard down completely so that Eren could have his way.

When Jean’s wrinkled shirt was fully undone, Eren’s hands slid down his lightly tanned chest that had become hardened from training, stopping to graze his nipples with the stubs of his fingernails. Jean hissed and rolled his hips in response, eliciting a high pitched keen from the brunette as his cock brushed against the clothed cleft of his ass.

“ _Haah_ …nn….Jean…I want you…” Eren rasped into his ear, sliding his arms around Jean’s neck and licking the shell of his ear, making Jean growl low in his throat. The sandy blonde teen’s face turned at least seven shades of red. He’d never heard such beautiful, sultry words spoken by anyone in his life, and the effect they were having on his libido was nothing short of astounding. Every touch sparked a tiny fire within Jean that he hadn’t even thought possible.

“Yeah?” Jean choked out around the pitiful noises Eren was eliciting from him by sliding his tongue along his collarbone. Eren hid the grin on his face by traveling lower until he reached Jean’s navel. He swirled his tongue around the outside of the tiny indention before dipping it inside and lapping at the closed entrance. Jean sat up slightly and leaned back on his forearms, watching Eren’s head descend lower and lower, his cock nearly exploding just from the sight.

“Yeah. I’m so fucking horny right now. I want your cock so bad,” Eren’s voice was low and raspy with sultry undertones, although a bit of desperation leaked through with each word he spoke. It was a complete change in demeanor from his previous one of being totally disgusted by Jean's presence. Never had he thought that someone as coarse as Eren could sound so wonderfully sweet and filthy at the same time.

Jean just sat there, awestruck, when Eren finally got to the good part and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, exposing his black briefs underneath. He’d gotten so excited that the front of his underwear had a growing wet spot forming where the tip of his cock was, his pre-cum soaking through the thin fabric and giving them a distinct, but not unpleasant, musky scent. Eren palmed his dick through the material, gently massaging the tip in lazy circles as he teased Jean mercilessly. The sandy blonde male suppressed a groan as the one he considered his arch nemesis teased him through his underwear.

“Do you want me, Jean?” Eren asked playfully, fingers dancing over the still clothed flesh of Jean’s dick.

“What does it look like?” Jean bit back sarcastically, although the way he was chewing on his lip took the edge off his words. Eren looked up at him through long lashes, wanting to deliver a witty comeback but unable to think clearly with Jean’s cock so close to his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

When Eren had his fill of playing around, he tugged down the damp undergarments and freed Jean’s swollen cock, exposing it to the humid morning air. A patch of sandy blonde curls rested at the base, although Eren was half expecting them to be two toned like their owner’s hair. He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft, marveling at just how swollen and stiff it was. His eyes grew wide as he took in the entirety of Jean’s erection, hot and throbbing in his hand.

Eren hated to admit it, but Jean was a lot bigger than he’d thought he would be, even bigger than him, and a bit longer than Levi. It was quite thick and stood at full attention, giving Eren the satisfaction of knowing he’d succeeded in getting Jean hot and bothered despite his protests. He gave Jean a few pumps with his hand, his fingers becoming coated with the other male’s arousal.

Jean fought to keep silent, a few muffled groans escaping him. It felt entirely new and different to have someone else’s fingers wrapped around his cock. He quickly decided that it was ten times better than touching himself, even though Eren had only just begun. He gave Jean a few lazy stokes, wrapping his hand around the spot just below to head and applying gentle pressure that made Jean's breaths turn labored.

Eren looked down at the liquid glistening on his hands and licked his lips. He was salivating at the sight; he wanted to devour him, but wanted to make Jean beg for it even more, and so instead of putting it in his mouth right away, Eren gave the tip an experimental flick of his tongue to test Jean’s reaction.

The way Jean’s breath hitched as he glared down at Eren indicated that he must have done something right, and surely he would have thrown him off by now if he was opposed to it. The brunette took it as a sign of encouragement to continue, beginning from the base of Jean’s cock and licking a trail up the length to the tip before dipping his tongue into the sensitive slit. Jean inhaled sharply at the foreign feeling, although it was far from unpleasant. He hadn’t had a chance to fool around since he’d joined the Survey Corps, and although he’d rather be getting head from just about anyone else, he laid back and let Eren work his cock, if only to get the release he so desperately needed.

Eren lapped up a bead of pre-cum that had pooled on the tip, the liquid a tiny bit salty but otherwise tasteless. He licked his lips enticingly before swirling his tongue around the head, dipping down to lick a slow, teasing trail to the base and relishing the way it made Jean quiver beneath him.

“Fuck…” Jean cursed under his breath, the hand that had been resting on Eren’s shoulder now venturing up to thread through his messy brown mop of hair, the strands much softer between his fingers that Jean had expected. The sounds of Jean’s breathing becoming more and more ragged from his efforts encouraged Eren to try and please him even more. Without warning the brunette took Jean into his mouth, suppressing a gag as he forced himself to take Jean to the hilt, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

Jean let out a high pitched moan as his entire length was engulfed in warm, wet heat, nearly sending his body into shocks of pleasure from the sudden overstimulation. Never had he felt anything so amazing in his entire life, and they’d only just begun. Eren lavished the hard length in his mouth with his tongue, alternating between sucking and licking. Lewd wet sounds escaped his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, and Jean’s thighs were already quivering with pleasure. It was like Eren knew all of the right spots to lap with his tongue to turn him into a trembling, whining mess.

Jean could feel heat rising within him, gathering in the pit of his stomach as shocks of pleasure raced up his spine. He was twitching in Eren’s mouth as the brunette cupped his balls and gave him a particularly harsh suck. Not to mention the downright evil way Eren was grazing his teeth against the sensitive underside, making Jean jolt in surprise and fear that he might get his dick bitten off. When no pain came, he took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, although his heart was still hammering wildly in his chest.

Then Eren did something with his tongue and sucked him so very nicely and took him in deeper and _fuck_ it felt way too good. There was no way he was going to last much longer.

“Ahh… _fuck_ …you _bastard_ ….” He groaned out, hips involuntarily bucking up into the glorious heat of Eren’s mouth and nearly gagging him. Eren could feel Jean trembling beneath him, and from his own experience he could tell that the other teen wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer if he kept going like this. He let Jean’s cock slide out of his mouth with a wet popping sound, licking his lips clean of saliva and fluids as he fixed his big golden orbs on Jean’s face.

“Almost done already? I knew you wouldn’t last,” Eren taunted, squeezing the base of Jean’s cock and smirking up at him. It was too early to stop now.

“S-shut up…it’s been a while is all…” Jean bit back defensively, wishing that Eren would shut up and get back on his dick, because he’d never felt the need to cum as badly as he did right now.

Eren’s own cock was straining against the tightness of his pants; he wondered if Jean would willingly reciprocate his touches, or if he would just brush him off. Then, a stroke of brilliance hit him; Jean would never back down from a competition, always eager to prove that he was better than him. Perhaps Eren could use that to his advantage…

“Hey, I have an idea. Let’s see who can make the other cum first; loser has to clean the rest of the stables by himself.”

Jean’s eyes widened for a split second before he smirked down at Eren. It was obviously a roundabout way of asking Jean to help him get off, meaning that he wasn’t the only one slowly losing his self-control. Normally he’d tell Eren to get bent, but he wasn’t entirely opposed to returning the favor, not when he had the opportunity to make Eren beg him to let him cum. Jean could just imagine the pained, desperate look in those golden orbs as he begged and pleaded for release. That would show him.

“Fine, you’re on.”

He hadn’t expected what came next. Jean’s mouth went dry as he was presented with the best part of Eren, the world’s most perfect ass waving in his face as the brunette planted his knees on either side of Jean’s head. It was a glorious sight, and Jean figured he could probably die happy now, but what fun would that be.

Eren’s cheeks colored a light a shade of pink, and for the first time since they’d started, he seemed unsure of himself. He probably should have been a little more ashamed to be in such a position, but at that moment he all he wanted was to find release. He spread his knees farther apart, lowering his back end to let Jean get an eyeful.

“You like my ass that much, Jean?” Eren teased, waving his marvelous booty in Jean's face shamelessly, flaunting it.

Jean swallowed hard and nodded, although he was certain that Eren couldn’t see him. After a moment of basking in the sight of Eren bent over just for him, Jean cupped a handful of the supple flesh, kneading it like dough through the thin material of Eren’s pants.

“You may be a fucking prick but you have the hottest ass I’ve ever seen.”

Eren reached beneath himself and unbuckled his belt, loosening his pants and underwear from around his waist and tugging them down just enough to reveal the bare flesh of his ass, which was slightly paler than the rest of his sun kissed skin. Jean took in the beautiful display eagerly, the perfectly round globes of Eren’s ass staring him straight in the face. Oh how he'd dreamed of seeing Eren bend over like this just for him...

“Oh really? Then show me how much you love it,” Eren crooned, arching his back enticingly as he put himself on display.

Jean gladly complied, grabbing a handful of Eren’s bare ass and squeezing it, marveling at how soft and supple yet perfectly fit it was and how it seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. Jean couldn’t help but give one cheek a rough smack, delighting in the way Eren groaned as the pale skin turned a very light shade of red. The sound resonated throughout the stables, but Jean couldn’t bring himself to care as he lifted his other hand to repeat the action, his palm slapping against the other cheek.

Eren could feel himself growing even harder as Jean abused his ass, the taut flesh bouncing back with every blow. He bit his lip when Jean spread him apart, revealing his most intimate of places. The tight ring of his entrance stared Jean right in the face, and he wanted nothing more than to explore its depths, to see how Eren would react to being stretched open. He brushed a finger lightly around the puckered entrance, circling it with a finger but not daring to plunge inside just yet.

Eren was already whimpering, trying to focus on pumping Jean’s cock that was dripping in his hand and failing when he felt his own forgotten length grabbed tightly. He bit the inside of his cheek to stifle the loud, pitiful keening noise that escaped him. He flushed red at being spread open and put on display, but he'd gladly endure it if it meant Jean would play with his ass.

Jean smirked. Now the tables had been turned and he had Eren whining and thrusting into his palm, desperately searching for contact. He’d never have guessed that such a foul mouth could produce such beautiful noises.

“You sound really slutty, Eren. Do you like it when I tease your ass?” Jean rubbed the tight muscle with the pad of his thumb, applying gentle pressure but not enough to actually penetrate Eren.

“ _Haa_ …fuck you, Jean,” Eren choked out in broken words as he continued to thrust into Jean’s hand. Bet be damned, he really wanted to cum already, but Jean was being a particularly annoying asshole and removed his hand, denying Eren the friction that had felt so heavenly on his cock. In retaliation Eren squeezed the base of Jean’s cock and brushed his lips teasingly over the tip.

“You’re such a fucking cocktease,” Jean groaned out, willing Eren to just stick his cock in his mouth already, but the brunette only peppered it with kisses and a few quick flicks of his tongue.

“Don’t forget about our bet. I guarantee I’ll have you begging for me to let you cum in no time,” Eren taunted Jean, sucking a spot underneath the sensitive head of his dick. Jean knew it was a roundabout way of Eren asking to be touched, and so he would oblige, because there was no way he was losing this bet.

“Yeah right. You’re on, asshole.”

Jean decided to try and beat Eren at his own game, which meant he would be giving his first blowjob ever, but if that meant having the brunette whine and cry like a little bitch then so be it. His eyes traveled down to Eren’s neglected erection that was now hanging between his legs, swollen and red and dripping. He was average size, probably a little smaller than Jean, to which he smiled in satisfaction. He shimmied farther underneath Eren until it was hovering over his face, and Jean swallowed hard. He really hoped he wouldn’t gag and make a fool out of himself.

He decided to follow Eren’s earlier example and licked the tip with his tongue reluctantly, strings of pre-cum and saliva dangling from the head as he pulled away. It tasted…like nothing, really, just kind of viscous in his mouth. Eren had made a low humming noise in appreciation, encouraging Jean to go further, to take all of him. jean grasped the base and guided the hardened flesh into his mouth, slowly taking in the first half to avoid gagging, then taking him up to the hilt, all the while holding Eren’s hips steady so that he didn’t thrust into his mouth.

The noises of sheer ecstasy spilling from Eren’s lips was reward enough as Jean wrapped his lips around his entire length, swallowing around it and clumsily trying to work the underside with his tongue.

“Oh fuck! Jean… _haaah_ …keep going…suck me off…” Eren half pleaded, half demanded. Pre-cum was dribbling from Jean’s tip now as he listened to Eren moan, and the brunette forced himself to focus on pleasuring the other male, because he wasn’t willing to go down without a fight. Soon his mouth was engulfing Jean’s cock once more, and he sloppily bobbed his head up and down in an effort to distract himself from the wonderful warmth and wetness of Jean’s big dumb mouth.

Jean’s moans were muffled around the cock in his mouth, and he struggled to match Eren’s pace, sucking him hard and making lewd, wet noises. His hips had begun to thrust up into Eren’s mouth on their own accord, pushing the head of his cock to the back of Eren’s throat and making him see stars. The brunette wasn’t holding back, and Jean could hardly focus on sucking him off when he was so close to the edge. Things were looking rather bleak for him, until a brilliant idea popped into his head.

If Jean couldn’t win the bet by blowjobs alone, then he would have to play dirty. He didn't know from experience, but he'd heard that it felt good for guys to finger themselves, and judging from the way Eren had moaned when Levi had entered him, he supposed it had to be true. He wriggled a finger into his mouth alongside Eren’s cock, wetting it thoroughly with his tongue. When it was sufficiently coated he withdrew, bringing the digit up to Eren’s ass and forcing it between his cheeks. Eren lurched forward in surprise when Jean pushed the tip of his slickened finger inside of his hole, his eyes growing wide when he realized that Jean intended to cheat.

He would have told him off, but when his finger was fully buried inside of his ass, Eren felt oddly fulfilled, and instead of wanting him to stop, he thrust his hips back against Jean’s hand, demanding more. Jean probed inside of him, marveling at how tight and hot it was inside Eren, the thought of how it might feel to have those muscles clamping down around his cock making him throb with need in Eren’s mouth.

If Eren was enjoying one finger, then surely two would bring him to completion even faster, and so Jean slipped in another digit, curling his fingers upwards and out to stretch him. A copious amount of pre-cum was now flooding Jean’s mouth, and he struggled to swallow it as he sucked the tip completely dry. Jean looked up to see Eren’s thighs quivering in pleasure as he thrust his fingers in to the hilt at the same time he swallowed around him, and victory was nearly in sight.

Eren was drooling around Jean’s cock, pumping the base with his hand and sucking him hard enough to make his cheeks hollow out. Screw Jean for playing dirty and fingering him, for sucking him off so nicely despite being a complete virgin, and for taking Eren’s offer of a bet without arguing.

But especially screw Jean for accidentally curving his fingers in such a way that he brushed against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure up and down Eren’s spine and making him arch his back into a wonderful bowed shape as he cried out around Jean’s cock.

Jean jolted in surprise at Eren’s sudden intense reaction, unsure exactly what he’d just done to turn Eren into a panting, trembling mess above him, but whatever it had been had succeeded in getting the brunette to let the cock slide out of his mouth and throw his head back in pure ecstasy.

“J-Jean, do that again, _please_ ….”

Jean pulled his mouth off of Eren’s cock to question him, eyebrows raised. “Uh, do what again exactly?”

Eren turned his head around to peer behind himself, eyes glassy and pupils blown as he locked gazes with Jean. “That thing, with your fingers…it felt amazing…”

“You mean this?”

Jean repeated his last action, curling his fingers upwards and making a come hither motion. That must have been it, because Eren cried out again and trembled above him, struggling to support his weight on his upper arms.

“Yes! Fuck, Jean, fuck…I don’t care about the bet anymore, just make me cum, _please_!” Eren pleaded, his chest heaving as he struggled to maintain some semblance of composure. Jean couldn’t really believe what he was hearing, that Eren would give in so easily, but it must have felt particularly amazing to reduce him to such a state. Maybe Jean would give it a try next time he found himself with some…free time.

Not to mention that hearing Eren beg him so shamelessly to touch him made Jean’s cock twitch and he was tempted to shove it down the brunette’s throat to get some relief. It was Eren’s fault that he’d been turned to the dark side in the first place. To get his mind off of his aching cock, Jean decided to taunt Eren, not satisfied that the brunette had already obviously cracked under the pressure.

“Well that was quick. Who’d you say would be the one begging, Eren?”

Eren flushed a deep shade of scarlet and hung his head down, muttering. “Yeah yeah, you win, big fucking deal. Just get me off already, asshole.”

“Whatever you say, slut,” Jean said the nickname with mock affection, slapping Eren’s ass and eliciting a growl from the flustered teen. Had he not been so desperate to cum, Eren would have punched Jean in the mouth for the name calling, but he was more concerned that the other teen might leave him hanging if he pissed him off too much.

Jean, feeling rather pleased with himself, decided to have mercy on Eren and finish him off. Not entirely keen on having his first experience with choking on semen, Jean opted to continue thrusting his fingers in and out of Eren’s ass while gripping his cock and jerking him off. His fingers explored the depths of Eren’s inner walls, stretching, scissoring and plunging as deep as he could go until he was buried up to his knuckle inside of him. Every little twist and movement made Eren shudder and whimper above him, and Jean found those sounds to be the best things that had ever come out of Eren’s big loud mouth since they’d met.

Eren would stoke Jean every now and then, sliding his cock into his mouth in an effort to stay focused, but it was nearly impossible to try and give Jean any attention when his senses were being overwhelmed with utter bliss.

Spurred on by Eren’s delightful little moans, Jean decided to put his mouth to good use and licked the very tip of Eren’s cock that wasn’t covered by his hand. It was dribbling clear fluid that dripped down onto Jean’s chin, which he lapped up eagerly. Never would he have thought he’d find himself turned on by another guy, let alone Eren fucking Jaeger, but here he was. It wasn’t long before Eren was thrusting into his hand and back against his fingers, heat building to a near climax within him. He was dangerously close now, dangling at the edge of ecstasy with every intent of throwing himself over.

“Shit…Jean…don’t stop, _I’m so close_ ….” Eren pleaded in broken words, voice raspy and desperate and pitiful. Jean could have backed off then, left Eren a total mess and gone about his business; it would have been the perfect revenge for the punch he’d received earlier. But something inside of him was dying to see what Eren would look like when he was trapped in the throes of pleasure, when his mind and body were totally overwhelmed with sensation.

Jean doubled his efforts, adding yet another finger inside of Eren, which made his insides burn and stretch painfully. He was distracted from the unpleasant sensation when Jean started pumping his cock faster, squeezing and sliding his thumb across the tip and smearing it with lubrication. It wasn’t long before the third finger stopped hurting and began to feel ten times as good as two, and when Jean curled them up and brushed against his prostate, Eren knew he was too far gone to stop now.

“Jean, Jean, _Jean_ …. _fuck_ , I’m gonna cum-“ Eren’s desperate cries were cut off by a silent scream when Jean thrust his fingers in once more and milked his cock with his hand, sending him reeling over the precipice of his orgasm without warning. Eren’s entire body trembled and shuddered as his climax hit him like a tidal wave. His cock twitched in Jean’s hand, and the teen couldn’t help but think that this was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever laid eyes on.

“ _Fuck_ …you’re fucking hot, Eren…stupid bastard,” Jean growled as he worked Eren through his orgasm, more turned on than he’d ever been in his entire life.

“ _Haah….ahhhh….ahhh….fuck!!”_ Those were the last words Eren was able to shout before his cock exploded in Jean’s hand, pulsing jets of white hot semen erupting from the tip to land in long, sticky stands on Jean’s abdomen, the warm fluid mixing with the sweat that had collected on his lightly tanned skin. His back arched in an almost bow shape and he threw his head back as he cried out, his eyes clenched shut and a bit of drool escaping the corners of his mouth.

The sheer amount of cum spurting from his cock was impressive.

Jean could feel Eren clamping down around his fingers as he came, and he groaned at the thought of those tight, warm muscles squeezing down around his cock as Eren rode him. Eren continued to buck his hips and thrust into Jean’s hand until he was utterly spent, milked dry from his efforts. His world was spinning now, and he took a moment to bask in the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced.

When he could finally feel his legs again Eren crawled off of Jean and collapsed on his side in a pile of straw, panting heavily and covered in sweat. When he could finally catch his breath he gave Jean a sidelong glance, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

“Not bad, Kirschstein, I guess you’re not a complete virgin now.”

Jean chuckled and sat up, eying Eren from head to toe. He looked especially attractive after being ravaged. “How does it feel having your mind blown, Jaeger?”

Eren sat up on his knees and challenged Jean with a stare. “You wanna find out, bastard?”

“Bring it on, asshole,” Jean taunted, biting his lip as he watched Eren crawl over to him on all fours. He settled between Jean’s legs, trailing a finger through the rapidly cooling white liquid that pooled on his abdomen. He rubbed the substance between his fingers, thin white strings stretching out between them. He came a lot more than he’d expected, almost enough to coat Jean’s entire stomach.

“Looks like I made a mess. Want me to help you clean that up?”

Jean looked taken aback, his mouth opening and closing several times without words.

Eren didn’t wait for an answer as he leaned down and lapped up a small puddle of his semen as if he were a cat licking up cream. Jean’s cheeks flushed red as he watched Eren shamelessly lick up his own mess from his stomach, tucking a few strands of brown hair behind his ear to avoid getting them dirty. It was unspeakably hot, and Jean was frozen to the spot, mesmerized. Eren’s ass was still bare and sticking up quite nicely, giving Jean an eyeful.

Eren didn’t mind his own taste, but he was curious to know what Jean would taste like on his tongue, filling his mouth with warm, sticky fluid as he reached his climax. Without a word he descended from Jean’s stomach to the base of his cock, suckling and leaving little red marks on his protruding hip bones and inner thighs that would surely leave lasting impressions. Jean wanted to say something, but words seemed unnecessary at the moment, so he just let out a content sigh and leaned back. He’d worried for a moment that Eren would be the one to leave him hanging, maybe even humiliate him by ratting on him to the Corporal, but it seemed that even the ill-tempered teen had some common decency in him as he stayed behind to finish Jean off.

Eren played with the blonde curls at the base before grabbing Jean’s length and sliding it into his mouth once more, and Jean’s hips bucked up into that warm wet heat with desperation, nearly gagging him. Now that they had changed positions, Jean could look down to see Eren staring up at him through half lidded eyes, his mouth completely stuffed full. He braced himself with his hands on Jean’s inner thighs, swallowing his gag reflex and finally taking his entire cock up to the hilt.

“Shit, Eren…” Jean hissed through clenched teeth, resting one hand on Eren’s shoulders and the other on the back of his head so that he could force the brunette's head up and down on his dick. He wasted no time being gentle; he was so close that his cock was constantly dripping pre-cum and he could feel the familiar warm tingling sensation in his groin that always manifested when he was close to his orgasm. Had he not been holding out for so long he might have been embarrassed about finishing so quickly, but fucking Eren’s mouth was far more important that his pride at that point.

Eren was attempting to suck him dry, his cheeks hollowing out from his efforts and his tongue lapping at the underside. Jean would twitch every now and then, and he closed his eyes to focus on nothing but the feeling of Eren’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock. It seemed that Eren was holding nothing back, obscene slurping noises escaping around his lips as his head bobbed up and down around Jean’s dick. Before long Jean felt himself nearing completion, the sweet bliss of being surrounded by wet heat sending shivers up his spine.

“Fuck…yeah…keep doing it just like that… _oh_ ,” Jean moaned loudly, curses and dirty talk spilling out of his mouth as his mind was overloaded with sensation. He was practically shoving his dick down Eren’s throat now, and every so often the brunette would gag and sputter around it but never withdrew, determined to show a bastard like Jean just how amazing he could make him feel. When Eren swallowed around his cock, Jean let out a strangled cry, the suction pushing him over the edge and he came hard inside of Eren’s mouth. The brunette braced himself as jets of cum shot from the tip straight to the back of his throat, some spilling over to coat his tongue and escaping from his lips. It was bitter and thick, and Eren had to force himself to swallow the bulk, using his hands to hold down Jean’s hips to keep him from bucking up and choking him. His mouth quickly became filled with Jean, and he didn't mind in the slightest.

“Holy shit, _Eren_!”

Jean cried out, his entire body trembling, and he had a death grip on Eren’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm. Never had he felt such an intense, pleasurable sensation; it was like a fire had been lit inside of him, every nerve alight with desire. As he shot the last of his load down Eren’s throat, he felt the brunette finally pull away, coughing and sputtering but having swallowed every last drop Jean had given him. He felt rather accomplished having made Jean cum so fast and hard.

For Jean, it was rapture. And it was gone far too quickly, leaving him entirely spent and gasping for breath. He looked over at Eren, who was sitting beside him and wiping the remnants of his semen off his lips. Eren met his gaze, satisfied with the post fuck look of the other male, his sandy blonde hair tousled, pupils blown and mouth hanging open slightly. The only sound between them for the next minute was Jean’s labored breathing as he came down from his high. He looked peaceful and relaxed now, and Eren wished that Jean was always this speechless, then they might get along better.

Eren pulled up his pants and readjusted himself, smoothing down his hair and trying to make himself look presentable and not like he’d just been having a literal roll in the hay with his rival.

Jean closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, leaning back and smiling in satisfaction. He felt like he was floating on air, lying there with his pants down around his ankles. He must have looked ridiculous.

“I think we’re even now.”

“Eh?"

Eren looked at him in disbelief. No way Jean was actually being a decent person. He'd half expected him to already be out bragging to everyone in sight. “Really? You’re not going to get dressed and leave me to clean all by myself?”

Jean shook his head and stretched, putting off pulling up his pants till the last possible second. “Nah. Just…let’s keep this between us, okay?”

He was actually a bit concerned about Eren blabbling, because if Mikasa ever found out…well, he’d either die of humiliation or from being pummeled for daring to touch her precious family member. The girl’s fury when it came to someone harming Eren was downright terrifying.

Eren snorted and rolled his eyes while buckling his belt. “As if I would own up to fucking someone like you, horse face.”

Jean flipped him off before standing up to dust off the dirt and stray pieces of straw from his pants. He zipped them up and fastened his belt, looking back at Eren and smirking.

“Whatever, prick.”


End file.
